Lets watch My Hero Academia
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Class 1-A have been kidnapped by a mysterious girl! What does she want? Mainly just to show them the future. (Class 1-A watch My hero Academia)
1. Class 1-A watch my hero academia

It was a gorgeous day out, the sun was shining and birds were singing. Children were playing outside and lovers were having dates that would become their favourite memories for years to come.

On this day Izuku Midoriya was frantically searching through his notes to do some last minute revisions before a surprise test was held to see how much his class had learned so far.

You see, the green haired boy attended UA Academy, the most prestigious school in japan if not the whole world! And not only that, he was in the hero course, they're most sought after course to participate in. So in no capacity could he afford to screw up. Fortunately he was in the habit of always taking notes even when he wasn't required to so hopefully he would be prepared.

"Alright everyone your 5 minutes are up. The test begins now." Announced his teacher, Shota Aizawa AKA the pro hero Eraserhead.

And so the test begun.

Meanwhile in a endless black void a teenage girl suddenly popped into being, merely floating there. Her long black hair flew around elegantly as she whipped her head around inspecting the inky blackness.

"Sweet, this is perfect!" She said as a small grin appeared upon her lip. She lifted her finger and closed her eyes. A moment passed before her eyes shot open and where there was once nothing, a building now was before her. "I love these powers."

She walked inside the newly created building to see it completely empty inside. Slowly she waved her hand across her line of sight and as it went past more stuff popped into existence. A large buffet to one side, a bathroom at the other side, 20 beanies on the floor, a few comfortable arm chairs and couches in the back and in front of it all was a large cinema screen.

She surveyed her work and beamed, satisfied. She then walked up to a small device that was attached to the large display and had a few discs beside it. She picked the first in the line up and read it's title.

'My Hero Academia. Season 1'

"Perfect!" She exclaimed excitedly. "The rooms all set up, now we just need the audience!"

The girl closed her eyes and focused. In her head the image of Izuku Midoriya appeared, he was sitting at his desk mumbling something about how likely it was he probably failed the test while Aizawa had just finished collecting the test papers.

"You'll never stop mumbling will you?" The girl asked despite his inability to hear her. She simply giggled at the boy before the image in her head changed. It showed most of UA's teachers finishing preparations for the sports festival. "Oh, that's what point in time they're at? Awesome!"

The image in her head then switched again to a middle aged woman with a striking resemblance to Midoriya. She was merely tending to her house doing small tasks.

The image in her head switched one last time, showing a old man, shorter than most people simply finishing a plate of taiyaki.

The girl opened her eyes again and grinned. No one was doing anything that required their immediate attention which meant she could go through with her plan. She took a step back into the shadows where she couldn't be seen and snapped her fingers. Suddenly a bright flash engulfed the room.

"Alright, you'll get your results back after the festival." Aizawa announced to his class. "However in the meantime I have something to say."

That sent a tiny bit of worry through everyone as his tone was definitely not a friendly one.

"I won't name names..." He said, however those paying attention would notice the look he shot in Kaminari's direction. "but some of you need to take after Midoriya and Yaoyorozu's example, they have been keeping notes on all our lessons, i expect the rest of you to start doing the same."

That left a feeling of pride in Midoriya's chest and he let out a small smile. However before anything else could be said by anyone a bright white light appeared in the room. The last thing anyone heard before everything went quiet was their teachers instructions to brace and be on guard.

"Thanks for the assist Toshi!" A spiky haired blonde said to a tall skinny man in yellow suit, who also had blonde hair however his was long and shaggy.

"No problem, Mic. Always happy to help." The lanky man said, a small dribble of blood running down his chin.

"Just don't over do it, we all know you shouldn't be over-exerting yourself!" A long black haired woman said. "Some men may look sexy suffering but I doubt you would suit that look."

At the sadistic observation both the blonde's sweat dropped. Only midnight would find a horrific injury sexy.

Before anyone could reply to it though, a white flash blinded everyone in the room. The last thing Mic saw before everything went dark was Toshinori bulking up into his hero form.

The short old man had just finished his plate of taiyaki when a bright white light filled his room. With a sigh he made one simply remark before he disappeared.

"I'm getting to old for this crap."

Midoriya immediately took on a fighting stance as soon as he could feel his feet touching the floor again. He opened his eyes and looked around.

He was expecting to see some sort of horrible villain lair, maybe Shigraki standing before him seeking revenge for the USJ. What he wasn't expecting was a fancy looking home theatre and buffet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ok, so Kacchan was here as well, that's good to know. As he looked around he realised his whole class was here and not just his class but many others as well. All his teachers from UA were they're heavily on guard, a old man who simply looked frustrated and...

"Mom?!" He blurted out in surprise earning him looks from everyone as they stared between him and the green haired woman in surprise.

"Izuku?! Katsuki?!" She asked as she recognised the two boys. "What's going on?!"

A big muscly blonde man, All Might, stepped forward. "Yes i'd like to know what's going on as well. HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A sudden giggle caught everyone off guard as they watched a black haired girl step out of her hiding spot in the shadows.

"Hi! Sorry about the unexpected abduction but it was the only way to get you all here!" She explained with a bashful look on her face.

"Great, NOW SEND US BACK!" Bakugou roared as charged at her. Aizawa got ready to use his capture tape however before he could...

"KATSUKI, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Midoriya's mom shouted loud enough to rival the blonde boy's yells. Much to everyone surprise he actually listened. Stopping and turning back with a frustrated but also slightly scared look on his face.

"Sorry, auntie Inko." Bakugou said as returned to where he stood before. Everyone who know what the teen was like, including the teachers stared in amazement as a single collective thought went through their heads. 'Don't get on her bad side!'

"So predictable!" The girl shook her head, not even phased by Bakugou's near assault. "Anyways I brought you all here cause I have an offer to make."

"what exactly is that offer miss...?" the principal of UA, a mouse/dog/bear thing, spoke up before realising he didn't know the girls name.

"Oh right! How rude of me, I apologise. I'm just excited. My name is Sarah." She supplied, which caused Present Mic to perk up.

"Oh an English name?" he asked. Being the school's English teacher made her name interesting to him.

"Yup! Anyways as for my offer, well it requires a little explaining first. You see, my 'quirk' is called rapid evolution." she said before shifting her focus to Midoriya who was clearly excited by the prospect of a new quirk. "hold your hands out please Midoriya by the way."

Midoriya looked to Aizawa who nodded his head and so he followed her request hesitantly. She snapped her finger and suddenly a notebook and a pen appeared in the boy's hands.

"I knew you'd want to take notes as soon as you heard." She explained which got a few chuckles from those who knew Midoriya's habit of taking notes and analysing people. "Anyways long story short it allows me to copy powers just be seeing them. Even if they're fictional. It works by changing the evolutionary patterns in my body. At least that's as far as I understand it."

That left a lot of people in awe, the sheer amount of power one could have with a quirk like that was insane to think about.

"What's more, because of how it works I was able to remove my limitations completely. See this entire building? I created it all. At this point i'm more or less omnipotent."

The teenagers in the room where enthralled with that description however the adults in the room found it to be seriously alarming.

"I know what you're thinking and don't worry, I'm actually not keen on keeping these kinds of powers for long considering what they could actually entail should anything ever go wrong." Sarah explained which helped relieve some of them a little bit.

"So this offer of yours, i'm guessing it has to do with this home cinema in some capacity?" The old man asked, his interest piqued.

"You got it Gran!" Sarah responded happily. "My offer is too see the future!"

Now that caused a ruckus.

"What?! The future? No way!"

"Yeah right, I bet your just spouting nonsense"

"If you are telling the truth then...the possibilities are immense."

Sarah cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to hear and quiet down.

"I assure you i am telling the truth!"

"But I assume there's some kind of catch? Todoroki asked, his eyes trained intensely on the girl.

"A few tiny ones. The first is that I can't accept some people watching and some people not. Either you all see the future or none of you see it.

Secondly, before you see the future you'll have to see some of the past.

Thirdly due to the nature of this...situation, it will be presented in the format of a TV show."

"Awesome, we have our own TV show?"

"Hang on, doesn't that mean it has a main character?!"

"Oh, maybe it's me."

"No it would be Moi, I'm sure!~"

"It's going to be me! I'm the only person worth following, not you Extra's"

"KATSUKI!"

"Sorry Auntie, sorry ugh...everyone."

Everyone was excited at the prospect except for Midoriya who was stressing out as his brain processed the facts. Finally he spoke up.

"You're all missing the point. Whoever is main character has the most stuff happen to them or the most secrets to keep." As soon as he said that suddenly everyone was more reluctant about being the main character. "not to mention if we're all going to see it, then the people selected to be here are probably who this information will affect most. Our entire class being here makes sense then, as well as the teachers. I'm not to sure about you sir."

He looked towards the old man, Gran Torino as he said this before turned and stared straight at his mom as more people had the realisation he had before he continued. "the fact that my mom is here though means they're is probably only two people it's likely to be. either me or Kacchan."

Sarah beamed as she started to clap gathering everyone's attention. "Once again you're analytical skills shine through. Getting to see that in person was quite the treat. You are correct, i'll simply come out and say it. Izuku Midoriya is the main character."

At that announcement everyone stared at him in surprise. Inko felt an odd swelling of pride. However what no one but Gran Torino noticed was the worried glance between the greenette and All Might

"Awesome, I guess you being front in centre would be pretty awesome!" Kirishima chimed in, ever the supportive one.

"Which leads me to my final catch!" Sarah exclaimed. "While you're free to discuss the benefits and drawbacks among yourselves before you decide, I will consider Midoriya's word final as he is the one most affected by this."

"Yes that sounds completely fair." Cementoss spoke up. "However before we discuss it may we ask how important the information gained from this could be?"

"Life-saving." Sarah replied in an instance as if she was waiting for that specific question. She then turned and looked towards All Might and Gran Torino. "It's also important you two know it will help reveal HIS plans."

While most people where confused by the cryptic last message they were even more surprised by the look on All Might's face. It was one of pure shock and even potentially horror. The blonde looked down towards the old man and they both nodded to each other.

"Alright everyone, get in a circle so we can discuss this!" The principal announced, everyone following his instructions.

"I'll just go wait by the buffet then" Sarah informed them before walking off.

"Ok, I think ya'll know this is gonna come down to one thing." Snipe spoke up, looking between everyone. "Does anyone have a secret so important that it's worth not finding out potentially life-saving information?"

Everyone traded looks, most everyone saying they did not have a secret like that. Finally all Eyes landed on Midoriya.

"Well Deku, it's down to you. It would be your choice anyway but is there anything you think should stay secret that might be revealed?" Uraraka asked. It seems the question was something the boy was actually wrestling with in his head.

'If i'm the main character, that means any chance of One for All staying secret is essentially zero.' He looked up and saw All Might staring at him before suddenly the blonde spoke up.

"Young Midoriya. Come with me a moment, I wish to converse privately." All Might said, ignoring the stares his request garnered him.

"Yeah okay." The boy agreed and so the two set off towards the nearby bathroom. After checking to make sure their privacy was being respected Midoriya asked the question he wanted to ask the blonde the entire.

"What do you want me to do?" the green haired boy asked.

"What I want is not important young Midoriya. I brought you over here to tell you something. One for All is no longer my secret alone. It is yours as well. It's true that the protection of the secret is incredibly important but eventually you will have to be the one to decide who should know about it. However I want you to know that regardless of your decision I will support you on it." All might reassured his successor. "So you got a decision in mind?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Midoriya said, a steely resolve forming in his eyes.

"Then lets inform the others we're ready."

And so the two went back to the group who were patiently waiting for them.

"Oh, you two finish talking about your private matters?" Nemuri asked with a small grin on her face.

"Yes, and i've decided what we're going to do." Midoriya informed them all before he walked to the buffet where Sarah was eating some crisps.

"Oh Mido! You finally decide what you want to do?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I have two questions first though."

"shoot."

"Why are you doing it like this?"

"two reasons. One certain parts of the past are very important for understanding the future. Two I simply want to see your reactions. Which may be a little annoying I know but i only have these powers for a while so I wanted to have some fun first. Just be glad this is my idea of fun and not reshaping the planet in my own image."

"ok. And you're positive this information is life-saving?"

"No doubt about it."

Midoriya took a breath. That made his decision a lot easier.

"If it's that important then there's no way I'd say no. We'll do it" Midoriya said, his mind made up.

All Might smiled at his protégé, as important as One for All was, it wasn't more important than someone's life.

"Awesome! If that's the case then everyone to your seats. Students have the beanies. Adults have the couches and chairs. Food won't run out and i put a lot of effort into making it diverse so help yourselves! Also if you need to use the bathroom please go now and in-between episodes " Sarah informed them giddily.

Everyone made their way to their seats. Midoriya sat front and center. To his right was Uraraka and Todoroki. To his left was Iida and Asui.

Behind him was Ashido who had Kaminari and Sero to her right and Ojiro and Hagakure to her left.

In the third row of beanies Bakugou was at the centre, with Kirishima and Tokoyami to his right and Jirou and Yaoyorozu to his left.

In the final row of beanies, Satou sat at the centre, with Koda and Aoyama to his right and Shoji and Mineta to his left.

Behind the students the teachers had allowed Inko to pick her seat first as she was the civilian among them. She chose to sit on the first couch with All Might to her right and Recovery Girl to her left. Nemuri took the centre of the second couch with Present Mic, Vlad King, Cementoss, Ectoplasm and Snipe sitting either side of her. Finally Nezu, Thirteen, Gran Torino and Aizawa all sat in the armchairs.

"Are we all ready to begin?" Sarah asked, receiving several noises of confirmation. "Great! Just so you all know you're free to converse among yourselves during the episode but when you do it will pause."

"now we are all ready, lets watch My Hero Academia."


	2. Class 1A watch Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Class 1-A watch: Izuku Midoriya Origin.**

 **The sound of crying could be heard before the camera panned down showing a young Midoriya with tears in his eyes standing in front of another young crying boy who was on all fours.**

"Oh my god you were so adorable Deku!" Uraraka squealed seeing the tiny version of her best friend.

"Seeing someone so young with tears in there eyes isn't right though" said Thirteen.

Inko wasn't happy her baby boy was crying but being able to see her son so young again, it was an opportunity she was elated to have.

Bakugou took in a sharp breath, he remembered this day and with his aunt right behind him...

" **Why are you being so mean?! You're making him cry Kacchan. If you don't stop i'll uh...I'll stop you myself!" The young child exclaimed as he took on a fighting position.**

All Might let out a small smile. 'So even back then you wanted to help people? It seems you always find away to make me more confident in my decision to grant you One for All, young Midoriya.'

 **The scene cut to show a young Bakugou with two other boys beside him looking dumbstruck by the greenette's decision before his open mouth morphed into an evil grin.**

" **You want to pretend to be a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk...Deku!"**

At that almost everyone shared a look of surprise. They knew Midoriya had a quirk, one of the strongest in their class. Suddenly Iida spoke up.

"I assume you simply hadn't developed it yet, you do look fairly young"

Midoriya kept quiet on that. In the back of the room some of the teachers noticed the small frown that graced Inko's features.

 **The young Midoriya stumbled back a look of fright on his face a terrified squeak left his mouth. Suddenly Bakugou and his two cronies rushed at him with Bakugou throwing a punch. Right as the punch looked like it was about to connect the camera cut to the sky with the suns glare hitting the camera. The camera then panned past some tree's until it showed Midoriya lying on the ground, clearly beaten.**

Immediately Uraraka's head whipped around with an incensed look on her face.

"Even back then...you're such a bully!"

"Shut it, Pink Cheeks!"

"KATSUKI!"

Uraraka look like she had more to say but Midoriya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"don't. It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter." He said, wanting her to just drop it.

"But!" Uraraka was ready to protest but seeing the look on her friends face she decided against it. She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to the screen.

Bakugou let out a small growl, it was Deku's fault for being weak in the first place. He wouldn't say it aloud right now though as he could feel his aunts glare behind him. Probably the only reason she wasn't giving him an earful right now is cause she knew his and Deku's relationship could only be described as turbulent at best.

Meanwhile the teachers were all sharing worried glances, they knew the blonde could be volatile but to know he would outright hurt people was concerning. They would look over the blatant disregard of public quirk use laws as he was a kid at the time but that didn't make his actions less troublesome.

 **The camera zoomed in on the young boy as the older Midoriya's voice suddenly started talking.**

" **Not all Men are created equal. When I was 4 years old, I learned that some kids had more power than others."**

Aizawa scowled, no kid that young should ever have to deal with such a harsh reality so soon

 **Suddenly a red foot splashed into a puddle as a drum started playing in the background as a teen Midoriya can be seen running down the street.**

" **But that won't hold me back!"**

"Yeah, don't let that bully keep you down!" Mina cheered, annoying the blonde behind her.

"So manly, then again it's Midoriya, of course it's manly." Kirishima said with a big grin on his face.

" **if anything, it pushes me to do better."**

 **He kept running until he arrived at a crossing however he still bounced from one leg to the other.**

"You certainly have a lot of energy child!" Nemuri giggled at her student along with pretty much everyone else while Midoriya's face reddened. He had a feeling that was going to happen a lot.

 **Finally the light turned green and immediately Midoriya took off in a run again. As he ran past some cherry blossoms he let out a gasp as he looked up to something off camera.**

"What are you in such a rush for?" Todoroki asked, curious as to why Midoriya was running.

"You'll see." Midoriya told him with a small grin on his face. He had already realised what this day was. The weirdest, the scariest but also the happiest day of his life.

Inko also had a small smile on her face, there was only one thing that would have her son this excited while he was out and about.

 **Midoriya started running faster before the camera cut to a behemoth of a man letting out a roar. The camera cut back to Midoriya stopping to look up at him in awe. Suddenly the background turned a shade of yellow and Midoriya was highlighted in a bright green. Beside him was his name. "Izuku Midoriya."**

At his introduction everyone sans Bakugou cheered. Even some of the teachers let out small applause for the teen. The attention was clearly embarrassing the boy but he didn't seem opposed to it.

 **The camera cut to the man again before panning out to the back of Midoriya as the music cut out and Midoriya spike up.**

" **Woah! That's one huge supervillain!"**

Before anyone else could say anything Bakugou immediately spoke up.

"No fucking shit!"

No one acknowledged the teen as they were all still annoyed at him for earlier but they did have to agree it was a pretty redundant observation

 **A guitar started playing as different parts of All Might's body appeared on screen on top of a yellow background. The camera the cuts to Midoriya looking up with a look of shock on his face before stands up staring at the man.**

" **Breathe stopped at 5am, like a permeating calm."**

"Sweet! We even get our own intro?!" Sero exclaimed excitedly. The rest of the class were also pretty excited to see this.

The teachers chuckled at their students enthusiasm while Inko merely smiled. Of course a show about Midoriya would put All Might in the intro before him.

 **The camera cut to All Mights back then to Midoriya starting to stretch his hand out towards him. All might turns his head a little as if starting to look at Midoriya whose arm has finally reached as far as it can.**

" **Biting my nails at the emergency exit, which way is tomorrow? THE DAY HAS COME!"**

Everyone giggled a little at Midoriya's enthrallment with the number one hero in that moment.

 **Suddenly the words plus ultra slashed on screen. Then some members of class 1-A showed up before the words my hero took up the screen for a moment. Some more students went by before the word academia appeared on screen. The final few members of class 1-A went past then the title card appeared.**

The students cheered as each of them showed up on the screen. It was surreal to see.

 **The camera panned down to a bridge that you could see Midoriya on looking into the sky as it rained before he looked down and started to walk away.**

" **Nights that never end...endlessly falling rain. Both exist in this terrible world."**

"Aww, why do you look so upset Midori?" Asked Hagakure.

"speaking of sad, whats up with these lyrics? The instrumental is awesome but the lyrics are pretty melancholic." Jirou said.

 **As Midoriya walked with his head facing the ground many different notebooks appeared beside him.**

" **So it's not odd in the slightest. You're always tripping up. Half asleep."**

"Hey, are they all you're old hero analysis books, Deku?" Uraraka asked and received an 'mmhm' from her friend.

"Jeez you have a lot of them." Kaminari spoke up, not able to imagine being able to fill that many notebooks.

 **Midoriya stopped walking as the world around him turned white and the camera focused on his feet. Before the notebooks all feel past the screen at once.**

" **i'm really not trying to criticise you for it."**

 **A black bar divided the screen, a young Midoriya on the left side and a young Bakugou on the right staring each other.**

" **Playing alone in your fantasy world."**

"Oh my god, you're both so cute!" Ashido gushed seeing the younger counterparts of her classmates.

 **Suddenly the two shifted sides and they were now in their teens. Both looking unhappy. Suddenly their outfits change to UA's outfit and the camera zooms in on their faces. A look of frustration appears on both their faces before they both turned around and threw a punch in each others direction as the black bar finally disappears.**

" **Will you still feel embarrassed about the things you imagine there."**

"Yes, that sums up those two's relationship perfectly." Said Yaoyorozu with an unimpressed look on her face. Pretty much everyone agreed.

 **Suddenly Shigraki appeared on screen stretching his hand out towards the camera.**

"AH!" most of the students shouted in surprise at the villain's sudden appearance. The USJ still fresh in their mind made his appearance especially unnerving.

 **Shigraki disappeared as a close up of All Might's open hand appeared as he turned it into a fist throwing a punch towards Nomu before proceeding to throw many more into the monsters chest.**

" **The maze is tangled, so tangled. Are you really still planning to go?"**

 **Suddenly Kurogiri's mist form shoots into the air engulfing the screen. Aizawa then appears on screen with his eyes glowing red and his hair standing up as he fought off multiple thugs.**

" **The sound of a bell, played by a tiny adventurer, signals a new beginning."**

"I'm really glad we got Mr. Aizawa as our teacher, he's really cool." Said Satou, with all of class 1-A muttering their agreements.

"You here that Shouta? They like you!~" Nemuri teased her colleague.

"You say that as if I care. I'm their teacher. I only care about making sure they pass their tests." Aizawa said to her however no one was convinced.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say Dadzawa." The XXX hero said sticking her tongue at him and nearly causing Inko to spit out her drink with laughter.

 **The camera then showed Midoriya from behind launching into the air in his school outfit before it showed a close up of Uraraka in her hero costume using her quirk to float then Iida came on screen using his engine to deliver a kick. Mineta then appeared falling through the air before Asui used him to catapult herself using her tongue as Todoroki surfed on his ice thtough the air behind her. Kirishima then appeared slashing through the air with his hardened hand before bakugou flew up setting off an explosion**

" **Even you're destination, DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW. Are you sure you sure you aren't scared? Each step you take will change."**

"I look awesome in my hero costume." Bakugou said causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

 **Midoriya is then seen running as his outfit fades into his hero costume as he throws a punch. The camera then follows his arm as it switches between his and All Might's punches. Then there's a couple of shots of students in groups of two preparing to fight before one final pose of the entire class together.**

" **THE DAY HAS COME"**

"Is anyone else confused by that last shot? Kero" Asui asked. "I mean Midoriya and All Might's powers are kind of similar but All Might doesn't destroy his body every time he uses it."

Everyone else agreed that it was an odd comparison for the opening to make. In the back Inko was thinking about her son's quirk as some odd details sprung to mind. However what stuck in her head most was the private conversation between her son and the number one hero. Was what she thinking even possible? She supposed she would find out soon enough.

 **A blackness fills the screen before suddenly a bright spark fills the screen. Midoriya could be hear once again as the camera zoomed in on a house with a bright light shining out the window.**

" **The first incident was in Qingqing city."**

"incident?" Questioned Tokoyami.

 **The camera cut to a baby shining brightly.**

 **The camera then zoomed out to show a terrified man with words "Papa" written next to him.**

" **an extraordinary baby was born who radiated light."**

That got a few chuckles from people in the room. It was weird to think quirks were abnormal at that time when they were so common now.

"Oh! I remember reading about this, that was the first known quirk, wasn't it?!" Asked Ojiro.

"Yeah, that's so cool!" Exclaimed Kirishima.

 **Multiple people using their quirks were seen scrolling past the screen, as the earth came into focus in the background as the camera spun around it.**

" **After that, reports of people with super powers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks!"**

 **The moon blocked the earth for a few moments before it could be seen again. A cape flew past the screen and suddenly All Might could be seen in his silver age costume walking down a tunnel.**

" **Before long the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman society, with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability."**

"Wow, you really know your stuff Midoriya." Said Asui.

"Thanks Asui." Midoriya replied

"Tsu."

"Right."

 **All Might stopped in front of a large door before it opened to a bright light. When the door finally opened his cape start flying behind him.**

" **Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. As city's swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness."**

 **The screen turned pure white before showing the humongous man once again, roaring into the sky. He then destroyed a pylon sending it careening down to the civilians below. Death Arms could then be seen running towards the falling debris catching it as the music picked up.**

" **It was an age of heroes."**

The students cheered a little, seeing the pro hero at work. It was something they all got a kick out off.

In the back the teachers were all considering how they'd personally take down the huge villain. Meanwhile Inko was clutching on to her sweater. She never could watch the videos of heroes at work, they always frightened her too much.

All Might hesitantly put a hand on the womans shoulder to try and calm her. It seemed it work as she looked up at him and smiled...

...and then she realised who she was actually sitting beside and immediately became as flustered as Midoriya in a girls room.

" **Oh nice! Way to go Death Arms!"**

" **The punching hero! I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong."**

 **The hero could be seen struggling a little with the heavy weight but he was managing to hold it. The screen then turned blue as the hero got an introduction card similar to Midoriya's.**

This time the students cheered properly for the hero, getting into the show now.

"Yeah, super strength would be an awesome quirk! Could you imagine?" Sero spoke up, impressed. Everyone agreed with him.

 **Suddenly a stream of water shot past the civilians keeping them from getting any closer to the scene. The camera then panned along to show the hero Backdraft.**

" **Everyone please stay back, this area is far too dangerous!"**

" **Woah, it's the rescue specialist! Backdraft is here. He'll make sure we're ok!"**

 **At this the hero also got an introduction card.**

 **The camera then finally showed Midoriya again, excitedly trying to see past everyone and hopping all over the place.**

" **This guy most be pretty desperate to go full** **monster in front of everyone middle of the city."**

" **Just some amateur, stole someone's bag."**

" **A quirk like that and he's just some petty thief?"**

"What a waste of a quirk." Gran Torino sighed sadly.

"Yes, it's a shame that someone with such a strong power would waste it on something like this." Nezu said, shaking his head.

 **Midoriya finally started pushing past people to get to the front of the crowd with an amazed look on his face.**

" **I got held up. Trains out. Another villain. I'm not sure when I gonna make it into the office."**

"Sadly it seems events like these are becoming more and more common. It's affecting people's ability to do their jobs." Ectoplasm said, unhappy with how their work affected civilians.

"It certainly isn't easy for some people. In my old job villain attacks weren't considered a valid reason to be late despite the area being horrible for them." Inko said. She had ended up fired from that job because of that policy.

" **huh?!"**

 **Suddenly a bunch of girls shrieked in excitement as another hero flow overhead.**

" **AHH, IT'S KAMUI, WE'RE YOU'RE BIGGEST FANS!"**

"Oh yeah! The fan girls, willing to do anything for you, even-MFHNM!" Mineta was suddenly cut off by tape appearing on his mouth. For the first since the episode began Sarah spoke up.

"One more word and it will be a lot worse than tape." Sarah warned him.

 **The pro hero ran along the roof of a bus before launching into air towards the villain. He landed on the bridge then leapt again, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the behemoth. He finally ended up high in the air above the monster.**

" **Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!"**

 **Midoriya finally made his way to the front of the crowd, beside a man who looked to be later on in life.**

" **Oh wow, this is gonna be good."**

 **The monster tried to slap the hero away but he swung away to a nearby pylon.**

" **It's Kamui Woods."**

"You really love this profession, don't you Midoriya?" Asked Jirou with an amused smirk at her classmate's excitement. Midoriya's response was merely to blush a little.

 **The hero got an introduction similar to those before him.**

" **He may be new but he's making a big name for himself!"**

" **One look at that dopey grin and I know what you are, A fan boy!"**

"Definitely one." Mina said allowed, causing her classmates to laugh and Midoriya's blush to get darker.

In All Might's mind an amused thought went by. 'You have no idea.'

" **uh, sorta..."**

 **Midoriya looked away slightly embarrassed. The camera then cut to Kamui Woods running down a train tracks and jumping out the way out the villains fist once again. He then swung around the villains arm and landed on an overpass.**

" **Assault, Robbery and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil."**

At that all the teachers looks shifted to being unimpressed. His actions may have been bad but hardly was he deserving of that title.

 **Kamui stuck his fist out as he started to activate his quirk.**

" **There! His special move!"**

" **Come on Tree Man, show us something flashy!"**

" **The preemptive..."**

" **Binding..."**

 **Midoriya and Kamui then started to talk in sync.**

" **laquered chain prison!"**

'Yep, definitely a fanboy!'

" **Canyon canon!"**

 **Suddenly before Kamui's attack could strike a gigantic woman came rushing in out of nowhere and kicked the villain in the side of the head. The camera cut to Midoriya and each of the heroes who all looked up in surprise and shock.**

"Oh yeah, wasn't this Mt. Lady's debut?" Asked Shoji.

"Hmph, it's a pretty rude way to debut if you ask me." Uraraka said, unimpressed with the massive woman.

 **Kamui stood there in confusion. The camera was behind Mt. Lady as she stood up. Suddenly beside Midoriya a bunch of photographers showed up chanting 'money shot'.**

" **Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest hero. Hello everyone, I'm Mt. Lady and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore."**

 **As she said that she stuck out her butt towards the crowd.**

"Ugh, creeps." Jirou said referring to the photographers.

"Yeah. She's no better letting them take those kinds of photos." Yaoyorozu added.

 **The photographers continued to chant as the camera cut back to Midoriya. The man beside him had a dopey look on his face but Midoriya was focused on the notebook in his hands.**

 **Kamui woods was shown again.**

" **Wait, she's getting all the credit?!"**

 **The new hero then started to shrink down while waving to the crowd as Midoriya could be heard in the background again.**

" **With the rise of superpowers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments where stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe."**

"Jeez Midoriya, how much do you know about quirks and heroes?!" Asked Kaminari

"Too fucking much." Replied Bakugou before Midoriya could say anything.

 **Mt lady could be seen standing beside the villain she captured waving to the civilians.**

" **Protecting us from villains who abused their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peace keepers over seen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and got the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight."**

 **Suddenly Mt. Lady's face changed to one a lot creepier.**

'What the hecks with that expression?!'

 **Midoriya was the seen standing on the street muttering to himself**

" **Gigantification, huh? Well she's certainly got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favourite and her quirk is really showy but it'll be hard for her to get around much in the city without damaging lots of things. That means she might not be very useful."**

"Thats...actually a really a good point. It's neat to actually be able to tell what you're muttering about." Uraraka said. Everyone had to agree with that.

" **hey, whats that fanboy? You taking notes over there? You want to be a hero to huh?"**

 **Midoriya looked towards the man in surprise before a bright smile made its way onto his face.**

" **Yes! More than anything!"**

"Oh my god you're so cute Midori!" Said Ashido, making the boy's blush return in full.

Inko felt a small stab of guilt, her son was on his way to achieving his dreams now but she made it so much harder for him before he did...

 **A title card showed up, showing the text 'Izuku Midoriya: Origin.'**

"hm, I suppose this _is_ your origin story." Todoroki observed. Giving one of his rare comments.

 **A middle school class was shown, their teacher talking to them.**

" **so as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you want to do with your lives!"**

 **Among his classmates Midoriya could be seen writing in his notebook.**

" **I could hand out your career aptitude tests but...why bother?! I know you all want to go to the hero track."**

 **At that the class cheered.**

"Hmph, well that's hardly practical!" Gran Torino said.

 **The entire class was shown using their powers.**

" **Yes yes! You've got some very impressive quirks but no power usage is allowed in school! Get ahold of yourselves."**

 **A familiar voice then spoke up. The camera focused on bakugou's leg before panning up to his face.**

" **hey, teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers, i'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up sidekicks to some busted d-lister."**

 **After he said this, Bakugou got his introduction.**

The students did cheer but it was a lot more subdued considering how the blonde was acting.

 **After he said this, many of the students were shown agitated by his actions.**

" **You think you're better than us Katsuki?!"**

" **Lets go! I'll take you all on."**

"That young man's behaviour is quite terrible." Gran Torino said shaking his head.

"That's Bakugou." Aizawa said simply.

Inko simply sighed at her 'nephew's' behaviour. He was always a difficult person.

 **The teacher looked at a paper in his hand before speaking up.**

" **huh, you've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into UA high."**

 **That seemed to shock the class.**

" **He's gonna try for the national school?!"**

" **That school has a 0.2 acceptance rate."**

 **At this point Midoriya placed his head down on his desk.**

" **It's impossible to get into!"**

Those last few statements left a feeling of pride in the students, despite the odds they'd all managed to get in.

"Why are you hiding yourself Deku? You managed to get in as well!" Uraraka asked.

"Just watch." Was all Midoriya could say.

" **That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me."**

 **The blonde then finally stopped leaning back on his seat and jumped on top of his desk.**

" **I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA high."**

"Well...that's quite the dream you have there young Bakugou! Good luck getting more popular than me though." All Might said with a small laugh.

"It'll happen! Just you watch." Bakugou shouted at his teacher. Suddenly he sank down in his seat though as he realised something. If it was _that_ day then...

" **Oh yeah, Midoriya. Don't you want to go to UA too?"**

 **Midoriya squeaked as Bakugou was shown in front of him frozen in shock. Slowly Midoriya looked up to see everyone staring before...they all started laughing their heads off.**

"Huh?! What the?! Why are the laughing?!" Uraraka asked as she glared at the people on screen as if they killed her puppy.

" **Midoriya?! You're kidding right?!"**

" **There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk!"**

"What do they mean without a quirk?! Yours is one of the strongest in our year!" Iida asked, appalled by how Midoriya's former classmates were treating him. Midoriya just sighed and focused on the screen again.

 **Midoriya stood up.**

" **Actually they got rid of that rule, I could be the first one!"**

'So...he was quirkless then?'

 **Bakugou exploded Midoriya's desk in anger.**

" **Listen up Deku, you're even worse than these rejects you quirkless wannabe! You really think they would let someone like you in when they could have me?!"**

"Dude, thats so not manly!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Shit it, shutty hair!" Bakugou shouted at the boy beside him, trying to ignore the glare his aunt was sending his way.

"Why is the teacher not putting a stop to this?!" Asked Cementoss, unhappy with the situation.

 **Midoriya started scuttling back from Bakugou in fear.**

" **No wait, you got it all wrong, really. I'm not trying to compete against you, you gotta believe me! It's just that...i've wanted to be a hero since i was little. I may not have a quirk but I can still try my hardest can't I?"**

 **The answer wasn't enough to calm Bakugou as his hands started to smoke.**

" **You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams!"**

 **As Bakugou said the he and the rest of the class suddenly started looking a lot more demonic.**

"AHH, Why do they look so scary?!" Hagakure asked, freaked out.

"The show is from Midoriya's perspective. That's why things are presented the way they are, this is how Midoriya sees the world." Sarah explained.

"Well then, I could see how that would be pretty scary." Said Iida.

 **Midoriya put his head down in shame.**

" **Defenceless Izuku! This schools already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!"**

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" Uraraka asked angrily. They hadn't even got past the first episode but seeing her friend being constantly put down was starting to get to her.

"None of your fucking business!"

 **The outside of a building was shown with '00.02PM' taking up the screen. A woman's scream could be heard before a slime monster could be seen running away. A man starts yelling after him**

" **Hey get back here! Someone stop that monster!"**

" **Yell all you want sucker, this cash is mine!"**

 **The slime villain then ran past a group of guys who were talking amongst themselves.**

"The amount of people who use their quirks like this is depressingly high." Said cementoss, shaking his head.

" **Dude, where are all the heroes?!"**

" **Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away."**

 **As they talked a blond skinny man could be seen walking out of a store.**

" **Maybe they're all still busy from that scene this morning."**

" **Remember when we didn't need to worry about rando's with quirks all the time?"**

" **Seriously, there's no stopping them."**

 **Suddenly the skinny man from before bulked up into a bigger more muscular man.**

" **Yes there is. You know why?"**

 **The sludge villain looked around and saw the man, suddenly he looked very worried.**

" **I AM HERE."**

Wait...what?

"What the? All Might, was that you?!" Sero asked looking at his teacher.

"It can't be though, the man before was so skinny." Said Mineta.

All Might chose to remain silent.

 **Suddenly a title card popped up as if for a commercial before it went back to the show.**

" **Oh yeah we should go to Karoke tonight."**

" **Sure, let's go."**

 **Midoriya was still packing up his stuff while his classmates left. He was looking at his phone.**

" **Man that fight from this morning is all over the news. Better write some notes down before I forget anything."**

 **Before he could though his notebook was snatched out of his hand by Bakugou.**

" **I don't know what you think you're doing Deku but we're not done."**

" **What'cha got? His diary?"**

 **The camera zoomed in on the notebook. The title read 'Hero Analysis for the Future. No. 13"**

" **huh? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero. That's so pathetic!"**

Surprisingly it was Aizawa who spoke this time. "Pathetic, huh? Yet I don't see you in UA while Midoriya is."

Aizawa scowled at the screen trying to ignore Nemuri's giggling and whisper of 'dadzawa'

 **The two boys laughed at Midoriya.**

" **He's delusional."**

" **Yeah, really funny guys. Just give it back."**

 **However instead of handing the boys notebook back, Bakugou slammed the book between his hands and let off and explosion.**

Knowing how much those notes meant to Midoriya made Bakugou's actions even more appalling. Uraraka was starting to see red.

" **AHH! That's so mean!"**

 **The blonde then proceeded to throw the notebook out the window.**

" **Hmph, most first rate heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness."**

Izuku visibly flinched hearing that line again. Uraraka placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it trying to comfort him. The teachers were getting progressively more upset with the blonde as they watched the scene unfold.

To the side Todoroki was scowling, he didn't really care about his classmates all that much but seeing someone put down so much just to sate some assholes ego, it reminded him of some things he'd rather not dwell on.

 **Izuku could be seen shaking as Bakugou continued to talk.**

" **When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realise I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking I just know I'm good."**

 **One of the blonde's cronies turned his head to the side as his thoughts could briefly be heard loud and clear. "Ego~"**

"Fucker." Bakugou grumbled under his breathe.

 **Bakugou placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder as it started to smoke.**

" **Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying…or else!"**

 **At that Izuku could only stutter in fear.**

Midoriya and Bakugou then realised what was definitely coming next and they both braced. No one was going to be happy about what happened next.

 **Midoriya stood there shaking.**

" **That's just sad! I thought you at least had some fight in you."**

" **He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later I guess."**

"Ignore them Deku, they wouldn't know a hero if one punched them in the face." Uraraka said. Midoriya was thankful for her words but he was too busy preparing for the inevitable outcry that was about to happen to properly take them in.

 **Bakugou stopped at the door and looked back.**

" **You know, if you really want to be a hero that badly there might actually be another way."**

'Is Bakugou actually about to say something useful?!'

" **Just pray you're born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."**

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

"NOT COOL!"

"DEKU LET GO OF ME!"

Everyone was shouting in surprise and anger. Midoriya was holding onto Uraraka as tight as he could to keep her from trying to attack Bakugou. He knew she wouldn't take it well but he underestimated just how angry it would make her.

"EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aizawa shouted as he activated his quirk, quieting his class. "Bakugou, we WILL be talking about this after. You are not getting off the hook for that!"

Bakugou just nodded. He had regretted those words the second they left his mouth, he just wouldn't admit it. He could see his aunt had a look of absolute shock on her face. It seemed she was still trying to digest that her son had been told to commit suicide. Whatever Aizawa decided to do with him, he knew it would be nothing compared to what his aunt was capable of when she was angry about someone hurting her son.

Finally everyone sat back in their seats and focused on the screen again.

 **The camera slowly zoomed in on Midoriya as he was shaking. Finally he turned around with a glare on his face…which immediately faltered as Bakugou glared back while setting off an explosion.**

" **Something wrong?"**

"As much as I hate complimenting him for anything right now, I have to admit he's got intimidation down pat." Nemuri said with a frown on her face.

 **The camera cut to outside the building, panning down to show Izuku walking along.**

" **That idiot! You can't go around telling people to kill themselves, what if I really jumped? What would he do then?"**

'Thank god he didn't take it to heart.' Thought All Might. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if his protégé considered committing suicide.

 **Midoriya stopped and looked into a small pool, he could see fish eating his notebook that Bakugou had destroyed.**

" **My dreams have turned into fish food…that's enough, give it back! Dammit!"**

 **The boy looked down at the book, clearly distressed.**

" **Stupid jerk."**

Most everyone in the class was disheartened to see Midoriya so sad. He was usually so happy, if quiet. It was wrong seeing him like this.

 **The screen started to blur as a younger child's voice could be heard.**

" **Mom hurry!"**

 **A young Izuku could then be seen running through a doorway with an All Might action figure in his grasp.**

'AWW!'

Inko smiled seeing her young child again, already knowing what he would be asking for considering how excited he looked.

 **The young boy ran over to his mother who was doing the dishes and started bouncing around on the spot.**

" **Come on mom! It's computer time!"**

" **Already?"**

 **Some All Might Posters could be seen on the wall.**

" **Ugh, faster! Let's go!"**

 **The young boy could be seen rocking back and forth in his seat excitedly.**

The young boy's energy elicited a few giggles from the class while Izuku just stared at the screen with a smile on his face, knowing what was next.

" **Jeeez, I think you've added ten thousand views to this one yourself Izuku. I don't know why you like it, I think it's scary."**

 **The boy leaned in with a big smile on his face**

" **The video I loved was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago…but more importantly, it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known."**

"Hey I remember that video, I loved it as a kid." Said Jirou. "Though clearly nowhere near as much as you Midoriya."

In the back the number one hero chuckles quietly to himself. 'So even that far back you were just as much a fan as you are now.'

 **A man appeared in the shaky footage.**

" **Who is he? The guy's already saved a hundred people at least and it hasn't even been ten minutes. This is…This is crazy! I can't believe it!"**

 **The camera shifted focus on a shadow starting to emerge over a destroyed bus. Midoriya looked at the screen excited. All might's theme starts to play.**

" **HAHAHA!"**

" **Look, he's got more!"**

 **The man figure continued to laugh as young Midoriya's smile grew even wider as the world around him started to fade to white.**

 **The hero's boot stomped on top of the vehicle before the footage panned up to show the man's upper half as he carried multiple people on him.**

" **Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived!"**

 **Midoriya's eyes glistened.**

" **Because I am here!"**

 **Midoriya's hair started blowing about as if he was literally being blown away before picked up his figuring to look at it.**

" **He's the coolest in the universe! And when I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!"**

"Damn it Midori! Who gave you permission to be this cute?!" Ashido asked, causing the boy to blush again.

 **As the young boy laughed the camera focused on his mother whose happy face shifted to one of worry. Suddenly the camera cut to a doctor's office with a bald man sitting in a chair.**

" **Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen."**

 **The young boy went as a white as a sheet as his figurine dropped onto the floor. Sombre music begins to play in the background.**

" **Oh no…So you really think there is something wrong then? Most of the other kindergartners in his class have started to show signs already…"**

"So…you really were quirkless?" Asked Todoroki, confused as to how that could possibly have changed.

"Yes. I was." Midoriya informed him.

"Then how…?" Iida started before Midoriya interrupted him.

"It would be easier to understand if you just watch."

" **My records say you're a fourth generation quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?"**

" **Nothing too special. I can float small objects"**

 **As she said this Midoriya's action figure floated back up into her hand to punctate her point.**

" **and my husband breathes fire. They're useful enough, I suppose."**

" **Izuku should've already manifested one of these quirks or a combination of them both but after viewing his X-rays I don't think he's going to."**

 **The camera then zoomed in to show an X-ray of Midoriya's foot.**

Both Midoriya's in the room flinched, it was bad enough having to hear It the first time they visited that office. Hearing it again was just depressing.

" **You see when superpowers first began appearing, there were many research studies conducted and doctors discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinkie toes. Their bodies have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form. You can see here Izuku has two joints in his pinkie, like roughly 20 percent of the population these days."**

 **Izuku could be seen with the entire world around him being an endless blank as he stared blankly ahead of himself.**

" **Based on the research that's available it's safe to say your son isn't going to develop a quirk."**

"Such heart-breaking news and he doesn't even try to soften the blow, that man should have his medical license revoked!" Recovery girl tutted as she shook her head.

 **The outside of apartment building the Midoriya's lived in was shown. It was raining heavily. Inside the room the Midoriya's were in before was shown but this time the lights were turned off. The video was playing again. Inko turned around to look at her son.**

" **See that mom? There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible he never gives up."**

 **The boy turned his chair around to face his mom who was starting to tear up. The camera cut to the young boy, tears in his eyes. He was trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face but it was obviously forced. His voice was heartbroken and strained.**

" **Do you think…I can be a hero too?"**

And that did it, not even the coldest people in the room could say it didn't hurt to see such a young child so heartbroken. Uraraka grabbed her friend and pulled him into a tight hug, both of them starting to tear up. Iida placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Midoriya swore he could hear the brunette whisper something about definitely being able to be a hero.

In the back, Inko was trying (and failing) to hold back the oceans worth of tears pooling in her eyes. She wasn't prepared to deal with her son so heartbroken again.

"Ever since he was young, all the boy's wanted to do is help people." Vlad King observed.

'This kid….he'll never stop surprising me will he?' Aizawa thought to himself.

 **Inko ran towards her child pulling him into a hug.**

" **I'm sorry, Izuku! I wish things were different."**

 **Finally the boy's tears he was fighting so hard to keep at bay fell as just stared forward with a blank expression, broken. As the older Midoriya's voice returned even that sounded strained. The camera focused on the dropped action figure.**

" **Mom…that's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see? My world was crumbling, there was only one thing I wanted to hear."**

"I'm sorry…" Inko whispered. She couldn't help but feel like she failed her son. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

 **Finally the older Midoriya showed up again at a tunnel looking at the ground. "I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself and I'll keep smiling just like him!"**

'Bullied, told you're quirkless, had your dreams crushed and yet you still find a way to be optimistic….Midoriya, you really are amazing.'

 **The boy copied the number one hero's signature laugh as he stomped through the tunnel**. **Behind him, slime started to form.**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh no….'

Bakugou took in a sharp breathe 'Deku was attacked by that asshole first?'

 **The boy stopped and turned around, his face changing to one of shock.**

" **A villain?!"**

" **You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid."**

"Midoriya, run!" Kirishima called out, forgetting that this had already happened and the boy couldn't hear him.

"Please be ok…" Uraraka pleaded. Everyone was worried, forgetting the boy was right there with them, completely fine.

Inko felt her heart stop, she never knew her son had been attacked by a villain.

 **Midoriya tried to run but the monster was too fast for him. Tense music started to play in the background as the creature started to stuff himself through the boy's mouth.**

" **Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon." The villain said. Midoriya tried to fight back but it was to no avail.**

" **I can't...breathe…"**

" **Grab all you want but my body's made of fluid. Thanks for the help, you're a real hero to me kid."**

"That…!" Uraraka didn't finish her sentence but an audible growl could be heard from her. Everyone was getting more and more worried about their classmate. Obviously he survived but how?

" **I didn't know he was in the city. I got to get out of her fast before he tracks me down."**

 **Midoriya's movements became sluggish.**

" **My body…getting weak…I think I'm dying! No way, this can't be the end."**

 **The camera focused on his notebook. An early sketch of Midoriya's future hero costume was the page it was turned to.**

" **Somebody…help."**

All Might frowned. He hadn't realised how long his successor had suffered because of that villain. He wished he had gotten there faster.

 **A blue flash suddenly went across the screen as a manhole cover went flying into the air. The slime creature turned, his expression became one of shock and fear. A man hunched over could be seen. All Might's theme began to play.**

" **Have no fear, you are safe."**

 **The man stood tall, revealing himself to be All Might in all his glory.**

" **Now that I am here that is!"**

 **The monster threw a slimy tendril at him but the hero dodged. As the roof behind him was battered he rushed forward. The slime creature threw out another hand to stop him. All Might stomped into the ground to hold himself before throwing a punch.**

" **TEEEXXXAAASSS SMMMAAASSSHH!"**

 **The punch itself only hit the monsters hand but the wind pressure the punch caused blew the monster away entirely.**

" **I can't hold together!"**

 **The monster burst and Midoriya was free. The boy opened his eyes for a moment as he fell.**

" **Is that…All Might?"**

"All Might saved him!" cheered Kaminari as everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" Inko said, looking up towards the pro hero.

"Just doing my job, miss Midoriya!" The teacher told her.

 **The boy blacked out. The camera then focused on him passed out on the ground. The number one hero started to slap the boy's cheek.**

" **Hey! Wake up! Hey!"**

There was a resounding thud from the back of the room where Recovery Girl smacked All Might.

"You utter oaf! That's not how you wake up someone who is unconscious!"

"I'm sorry, I was out of time!"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"Out of time?" Questioned Shoji.

"Oh…Well you'll see fairly soon I'm sure." All Might said. He then flinched remembering how he had initially handled the boy's question. Knowing what he did now made him feel awful, though honestly even before his handling of the situation was terrible.

 **Midoriya's eyes cracked open.**

" **Oh! Thought we lost you there!"**

 **The boy's face became one of surprise before he backpedalled as fast as possible while screaming.**

Immediately everyone started laughing at the greenette's reaction while said boy just blushed.

" **Well looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justice-ing"**

'Is that even a word?'

" **Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" The blonde laughed. Midoriya looked on in shock. "Anyway, you were a big help, thank you! I've captured the evil-doer!" As he said this he showed the boy a soda bottle that had the slime villain housed within.**

"A soda bottle?" Tokoyami questioned.

"We heroes are dealing with crime all time, even when we're supposed to be off-duty! You need to be resourceful to restrain villains when you have no normal equipment like handcuffs on you." The blonde informed his student.

" **The most amazing hero in the whole world, All Might, the real thing in the flesh standing right in front of me….HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"**

" **Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen around here somewhere."**

 **The boy then noticed his notebook lying on the ground.**

" **Please sign my notebook! AHHHHH, He already did!"**

 **Midoriya started bowing over and over at a rapid pace.**

" **Thank you so much! This will be an heirloom, A family treasure passed down for generations to come!"**

 **The blonde just gave a thumbs up to the boy.**

" **Uh huh!"**

Everyone burst out laughing hard, even Bakugou allowed himself a snort at Midoriya's fanboying kicked into high gear.

"Oh my god Deku! A family heirloom!?" Uraraka tried to say through her laughter.

"I am so grateful to have been able to see this, I will treasure this brilliant image for a long time to come~" Hagakure teased.

"Even All Might isn't sure how to respond to that!" Laughed Kirishima.

Meanwhile the boy they were laughing at was busy turning a shade of red not yet discovered from embarrassment.

'Oh Izuku, you're too precious sometimes.' Thought Inko.

" **Well, I've got to get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, See you around!"**

 **The blonde crouched down.**

" **Wait, you're leaving? Already?"**

" **Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies,"**

 **Midoriya took a step forward before faltering.**

' **He can't go yet, there's still so many questions I have to ask him.'**

" **Now stand back, I'm taking off."**

Suddenly Tokoyami let out a surprised snort. "Midoriya, you didn't…."

All might spoke up from the back. "Oh he most certainly did."

"Wait, did what?" Asked Kirishima.

"You'll see."

 **The blonde shot off into the air.**

" **Thank you for your continued support!...huh?"**

 **The camera showed the back of All Might were Midoriya was clinging on for dear life, Mouth flapping in the wind.**

Silence hung in the air for a moment before the room burst out into more laughter.

"Holy crap Mido! You're insane!" Mina said, tears forming in her eyes from laughing.

"Midoriya! That was incredibly dangerous and reckless thing to do!" Iida berated his friend.

"That seems par for the course with him though!" Sero chuckled.

"I wholeheartedly apologise!" Inko said to the blonde.

"Oh no need! If he hadn't I never would have been able to know him as I do now so it certainly isn't something that needs apologising for."

"Totally has a favourite student~" Nemuri giggled.

" **Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go, I love my fans but this is too much."**

" **No way, we're flying! If I let go now I'll die!"**

" **Oh….that's a good point."**

" **I just have so many things I want to ask you personally! You're my all-time favourite hero All Might please!"**

" **Ok ok, I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut."**

 **The greenette did what he was asked and buried his face into the man's leg who responded by sighing. He turned around and coughed. A small drop of blood left his mouth.**

" **Shit…."**

"Huh?! All Might are you ok?" Questioned multiple students.

"Please, keep watching. You will see soon enough." All Might told them.

Midoriya cringed, not only because his mentors secret was about to be revealed but also out of worry for how the others would react to how All Might initially shut down his dreams of being a hero.

 **There was a loud crash as All Might landed on a nearby building. The camera cut to Midoriya who looked dead and was shaking. He groaned.**

"… **My life just flashed before my eyes…."**

" **Not a very smart move! Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in. Now I have to go! See you on the flip side!"**

" **Wait not yet! One second!"**

" **No! I don't have any time."**

Realisation dawned amongst the staff members. 'So this is why he doesn't mind Midoriya seeing him in his normal form.'

" **I have to know!"**

 **Suddenly the scene change back to the doctors office.**

" **Sorry Kid, it's not going to happen."**

 **The camera cut back as Midoriya's hand was held out towards the man.**

" **I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different."**

 **The boys hand started to close and he pulled it back.**

" **Defenceless Izuku! The schools already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard."**

 **Finally the boys hand returned to his sides.**

" **Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure, like there's no hope for me…"**

"Deku…" Uraraka's voice was quiet. She looked to her side and saw the present Midoriya staring at the floor, eyes shut. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed, hoping it would reassure him.

" **But even so, I'm not going to give up…ever!"**

 **Orchestral music is audible in the background**

" **Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!"**

 **The blonde was stopped in his tracks by the question.**

" **I'm a normal kid without any powers…Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"**

The thoughts going through most of the students heads at that point was the same. 'Please say yes, he needs to hear it! He can be a hero!'

 **The music starts to swell. The blond slowly turns his head. Midoriya closes his eyes in anticipation. The older Midoriya could be heard once again as the camera zoomed away from the building.**

" **Meeting All Might was a dream come true. A real miracle. Standing in front of me was the hero I had idolized most of my life. I didn't realise it at the time but that chance encounter would change the course of my future."**

'What will he say?!'

 **Suddenly a picture of Midoriya's sketch for his hero costume was on screen as music played in the background.**

" **In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self…"**

"Huh?! Credits?! Not now!" Hagakure complained.

"Cliff hanger ending, damn." Ashido observed.

" **No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it…It still feels so far away."**

 **A few pictures focused on different parts of All Might's body went by on screen before it cut to the knight sky with one star shining far more bright than the rest.**

" **Woah oh!~"**

 **Midoriya's shoe stomps into the ground leaving a footprint behind. The boy can be seen sprinting towards the star.**

" **I awoke in a dream that got further away the more I tried to get up close."**

"More sad lyrics?!" Questioned Jirou.

 **The sky starts to brighten.**

" **That city filled with signs of daybreak is hiding a voice within."**

 **An All Might figure flies across the screen before Little Midoriya can be seen playing with it. He also does various poses while holding the figure.**

'AWW! He's still so cute!'

" **Wavering as I am, searching for the meaning of my life amongst the darkness."**

 **Grass passes the screen and Midoriya can be seen running again, the star is a little duller but still brighter than the rest.**

" **In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I reimagine it, grasping for it…it still feels so far away"**

 **Midoriya trips and almost disappears from the screen but he gets back up and keeps running.**

" **What must I cast aside in order to reach it?"**

 **The stars start to disappear from the sky however the brightest one is still visble.**

" **No matter how many times I try to scream aloud, in the end I am no one but myself."**

 **The sun's faint glow appears to the side but still the star is visible in the sky.**

" **No matter if this is fiction or reality."**

 **The sun is now shining brightly now and yet the start is still visible even though it is just a speck on the screen.**

" **I will surely manage to go beyond."**

 **A black and white photo of little Midoriya crying can be seen.**

" **I don't mind if I fall…"**

 **Another black and white photo of Midoriya crying can be seen but this time he's much older in his teens.**

" **I don't mind if I cry."**

 **The camera panned up from Midoriya's footprints to the sunrise.**

" **Each experience will eventually bloom into a flower."**

"That was…beautiful." Kirishima said

"Yes the symbolism is clear and inspiring." Said Yaoyorouzu.

"And that was the first episode!" Sarah announced.

"Well, that was quite an experience." Said Nezu.

"I have a lot of worried though. Does Midoriya have any sort of counselling or therapy at the moment?" Asked thirteen.

"Not in the school. Do you take him to any sort of therapist miss Midoriya?" Asks Aizawa.

"Sadly no. Ever since we found out about him being quirkless I wanted to take him but sadly there too expensive and I don't think he would be all that co-operative with that Idea which adds even more problems." Inko said.

"I understand this is not a normal Issue but something will have to be done for the boy. He's been known to exhibiting some reckless traits. At first I just thought he was over-confident but knowing what we do know I worry about how much self-worth he has." Aizawa said.

Meanwhile in the front pretty much everyone sans Todoroki, Bakugou, Yaoyorouzu, Tokoyami, shoji and Jirou had ambushed the greenette with a massive group hug.

"Guys, this a bit much isn't it?" Asked Midoriya, embarrassed.

"Nope, you're the class cinnamon roll now and no cinnamon roll should ever be allowed be hurt! The past was cruel to you and that is not a crime we will tolerate!" Kirishima said, in a completely serious tone despite the how ridiculous what he was actually saying was. Pretty much everyone made noises of affirmation to that.

Yaoyorouzu created a camera using her quirk and took a picture of them all.

"Alright everyone the next episode is ready to start so if you need to go to the bathroom or refill on snack or drinks, do it now!" Sarah called out.

Everyone did what they needed to do before taking their seats again.

"Alright sweet, episode 2 here we come!"

* * *

 _ **So it's rare I'll be posting any author's notes on here but I will on this chapter for two reasons. one I want to thank you all for the incredible support you've all given already. I was just doing this to fix my own frustration with these fics never finishing properly, I never expected to have so many people actually like this. my second reason for this AN is because I require all your opinions on something**_

 _ **Should the characters also react to the Next time teasers at the end of episodes? here's an example of what it would be like:**_

"

 _"Yes the symbolism is clear and inspiring." Said Yaoyorouzu._

 _They all expected it to end there and cut to black but to their surprise…_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _" **Never fear, adoring public!"**_

 _ **All Might showed up on screen.**_

 _" **I am here! For the next episode preview!** "_

 _"Holy crap this is literally just like an anime!" Sero laughed._

 _ **Midoriya could be seen making a really weird face before Bakugou is shown blwoing up a can of soda.**_

 _" **That Goo villain has taken a boy hostage and is running amok in the town!"**_

 _"Wait isn't that….Oh….OH!" Kirishima slowly started to realise who the slime ball actually was._

 _ **The pro heroes from before are seen before Midoriya is shown with a shocked expression.**_

 _" **This isn't good!"**_

 _ **Death Arms is shown being slammed into a wall by the villain.**_

 _" **But I can't use my powers much longer or….!"**_

 _"Or what?! Why can't you use them?!" Demanded Bakugou._

 _"Patience is a required trait for a hero young Bakugou! However I suppose I should advise you all to prepare yourselves for a shock." All Might announced to the class._

 _ **Midoriya is shown with a scared expression before the camera cuts to All Might who has steam flying off him.**_

 _" **You're a pathetic fraud All Might."**_

 _Midoriya immediately jumped up to say something to that but was yanked to the ground almost as fast as he got up._

 _"Sorry Middy but you hearing that line is a muttering storm waiting to happen and I'd rather this didn't take forever." Sarah spoke up._

 _The students collectively cringed hearing there teacher berate himself like that._

 _ **Midoriya's hand are covering his mouth as he looks in shock. Bakugou can be seen stuck in the same position Midoriya was with the slime villain, struggling.**_

 _" **Next time, 'what it takes to be a hero'! We pros risk our lives for it's our duty to put our quirks to the test and go beyond our limits. PLUS ULTRA!"**_

 _"And that was the first episode!" Sarah announced._

 _ **"**_


	3. Class 1-A watch What It Takes To Be Hero

**Class 1-A watch What It Takes to Be a Hero**

 **All might's theme started to play as his boisterous laugh can be heard, the old video can be seen playing again and young Midoriya can be seen looking on in awe.**

"Huh? Didn't we already see this?" Asked Mineta.

"Yes but this does follow the same patterns as anime and as far as I'm aware most of them have some kind of recap. At least in the Shounen genre which I assume this would be" Surprisingly it was Yaoyorouzu who answered. "I got bored one day and decided to compare old fictional shows to our real life abilities. I kind of accidentally got myself into them though" She explained with a blush on her face upon seeing the rest of the students staring at her in surprise.

 **The video kept playing, resulting in Midoriya's exclamation that he would be just like All Might before the doctor showed up again.**

 **"** **Sorry kid, it's not going to happen."**

Both Midoriya's flinched. Almost everyone was frowning or glaring at the doctor for crushing the little kid's dream.

 **The greenette went white from shock and dropped his action figure. The older Midoriya could then be seen clenching his fist on the rooftop.**

 **"** **Even if I'll never have superpowers…"**

 **Bakugou can be seen with smoke coming from his hand.**

 **"** **You're worse than the rest of these rejects, you quirkless wannabe! Do you really think they would let someone like you in when they could have me?! You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!"**

 **"** **Even if everyone thinks I'm useless…"**

 **Inko can be seen running to scoop her son into a hug.**

 **"** **I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different."**

 **The young boy's tears start to flow.**

"Dammit, I'm gonna cry as well…" whispered Kirishima, seeing the heartbroken Kid.

 **"** **Mom…that's not what I need you to say. Couldn't you see? Despite everything…I still dream and I have to know…"**

 **The boy raised his head towards the towering blonde who was walking away from him.**

 **"** **Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!"**

 **The boys feet can be seen, his legs shaking.**

 **"** **I'm a normal kid without any powers…Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"**

 **The boy's eyes shut tight. The blonde slowly turns his head.**

 **"** **Without a quirk?"**

 **Before the blonde can answer though a bright yellow line can be seen piercing through his head as he lets out a grunt of pain. Sinister music begins to play as steam starts leaving the mans body.**

"What the?!"

"Oh my god!"

"All Might are you ok?!"

The blonde didn't answer. 'It won't be long now until they know the truth…' he thought.

 **"** **Oh no, not now…dammit! Not here!"**

 **Midoriya is shown again, his eyes are looking down at the ground so he hasn't realised what is going on.**

 **"** **People think I don't have a chance. That not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling."**

"Dammit you stupid nerd! Look the fuck up!" Bakugou yelled at the screen, mostly earning him glares as no one had forgotten his words from the previous episode, though they were thinking similar sentiments just without the insults and swears.

 **"** **My classmates like to make fun of me…but you know what, that makes me want to prove them wrong."**

 **The steam at this point had completely covered All Might.**

"Deku you really need to look up…" Uraraka said.

Those who knew of All Might's secret saw in the steam the shadow of the blonde's skinny form.

 **"** **Ever since I was a kid I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe…and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!"**

 **The steam finally started to dissipate. Wear a once hulking man stood now a lanky skinny blonde took his place. He did not look impressed. Midoriya's face morphed into one of shock and then…**

 **"** **AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **And then the intro started**

Funnily enough the teen's reaction then more or less mirrored the rest of his classes reaction now.

"WAIT WHAT?!

"WHO WAS THAT?! WAS THAT REALLY ALL MIGHT!?"

"EVERYONE GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" Aizawa managed to shout louder than the rest of the class, getting them to quiet down. "This may be a shocking revelation for you but you may end up dealing with these kinds of shocking discoveries all the time as future heroes! If you freak out at them all how do you expect people to trust you to help them when their problems revolve around these types of revelations?! Now I'm sure if you keep watching you'll get your answers."

Everyone, though still in shock, nodded to show they understood and turned their attention back to the screen. Midoriya and All Might almost laughed. 'They took that better than expected.'

 **Finally the intro reached its conclusion.**

 **The Tatooin shopping district could be seen as the camera panned along the street. Eventually stopping on an alleyway. The bottle that All Might used to capture the slime villain could be seen as said villains eyes opened up.**

Everyone felt their hair stand on end 'How had he managed to escape All Might?!'

Midoriya looked down in shame knowing it was his fault.

 **"** **Where am I? What happened?"**

 **A flashback of the 'fight' between the villain and All Might played.**

 **"** **TEXAS SMAAAASH!"**

 **"** **Oh yeah, that bastard. If it wasn't for him I'd be out of town already."**

 **A new voice could then be heard.**

 **"** **That was rough…"**

 **Bakugou could be seen walking drinking a can of soda with his cronies behind him. It was one of the cronies talking.**

 **"…** **Weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids?"**

 **The other one then spoke up.**

 **"** **Yeah you were a little harsh with him today."**

 **"** **It's his own fault for getting in my way."**

 **As he said this the blonde kicked the bottle housing the villain into the air causing the cap to come undone.**

Almost everyone facepalmed at that.

'That was idiotic.' Bakugou berated himself mentally.

 **"** **You shouldn't waste your time on the guy."**

 **A flashback of Midoriya saying how he's always wanted to be a hero is seen.**

 **Bakugou grunted and exploded the can in his hand.**

 **"** **Someone's gotta teach that worthless nerd how the world works!"**

"As if you'd know!" Huffed Mina, getting a glare but not much else from the blonde.

He was remembering what happened and it was keeping him subdued for now.

'And he still is breaking the law about quirk usage despite wanting to be someone who enforces those rules.' Aizawa thought, the logic or rather lack thereof hurting his head.

 **"** **I hate it when he talks heroes!"**

 **The two cronies shared a glance before chuckling.**

 **"** **Hey I got an idea, we should go to the arcade. Get your mind off it you know?"**

 **"** **Fine."**

 **The camera then showed the can Bakugou had exploded laying on the ground. Sludge could be seen sliding next to it.**

'Oh no….'

Kirishima nearly choked on his snacks when he realised just what today must be. Bakugou had reluctantly told him about it at one point.

"Dude is this that day?!"

"Shut it, Shitty hair." Bakugou demanded of the red head not wanting to think about it anymore than he had to.

"Oh man…"

 **"** **Or we could sneak into the bar at the station and pick up some ladies? Now that's a good idea."**

 **"** **Idiots! If we get caught there's no way UA would let me in!"**

"At least he said no…but it was for the entirely wrong reasons…" Aizawa put his face into his hands out of frustration at his student.

 **Both the cronies then got a shocked look on their face and pointed behind Bakugou.**

 **"** **Hey what's that?!"**

 **Bakugou turned around to see the slime villain towering over him.**

 **"** **Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire! Hehehe!"**

 **The blonde's eyes widen.**

 **Then the title card appeared. "What it takes to be a hero!"**

Everyone tensed up, they may be angry with the blonde just now but that doesn't mean they wanted him to get attacked by a villain. Inko was on the verge of fainting. First her son and now her nephew attacked by the same villain?!

 **The building Midoriya and All Might were on was then shown again as the greenette's scream could be heard. A playful tune was playing in the background. Midoriya was shaking. The camera zoomed all over the deflated blonde who looked unimpressed.**

'Who is he?! That can't be All Might, right?'

 **"** **Uh, I, wait who…What happened?! You deflated!"**

 **The boy then looked left and right confused.**

 **"** **Where'd All Might go? You! You're not him! You're a fake! An Imposter!"**

 **The blonde just grunted.**

Midoriya face palmed. Of course it wasn't his fault he thought the skinny blonde was someone else, pretty much anyone would but knowing the truth did make him feel kinda stupid looking back.

 **"** **I assure you that I am All MUghh—"**

 **Before the blonde could finish a large pool of blood fell from his mouth.**

Everyone cringed as their eyes widened. One or two thought they might be sick upon seeing it.

In the back Inko just stared at the screen wide eyed before looking up at the number one hero then back. "….uhhhh?"

 **Midoriya screamed.**

 **"** **IMPOSSIBLE!"**

 **An image of a kind of fat man at a pool appeared.**

 **"** **You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff?"**

 **As he said this the man went from being fat to muscly as he held his breathe however he was clearly struggling.**

 **"** **I'm like that."**

Everyone stared at the screen shocked. They all turned to the blonde with one simple question in their eyes. 'is it true?'

The blonde seemed torn when to everyone's surprise Midoriya stood up and walked to the back. They watched as he stopped before All Might. Mentor and Protégé exchanged looks in a wordless conversation. The blonde then looked away towards the old man who nodded at him. Finally the blond sighed. "Ok."

Steam rolled of him as he powered down, revealing his skinny form. The student body started at him speechless. Before anyone else could speak however Midoriya spoke up for the blonde.

"Regardless of how you look, you are the number one hero. It may be shocking to see you like this when we're used to your muscle form but that doesn't change the amazing things you've done and are capable of and none of us have any reason to dislike you for it." The greenette assured him. Slowly the rest of the class chimed in their agreement making sure the blonde knew they still looked up to him. The once quirkless boy could swear he heard Kirishima whispering something about 'manliness'.

"Thank you, young Midoriya" The blonde smiled at his protégé. The teachers were also smiling, seeing the boy help there colleague. Inko stared in shock at her son but felt a huge swelling of pride.

The greenette returned to his seat. "now if only I'd taken it so well at the time" he commented guiltily.

 **"** **This can't be real!"**

 **The boy was shaking in shock.**

 **"** **No…I'm dreaming…All Might's a giant of a man that saves everyone. He defats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."**

 **The blonde sighed.**

 **"** **There's plenty of fear behind that smile."**

The students took this in silently. Everything they thought they knew about the hero suddenly turned on its head. Sure they still supported him but this was a lot to take in at once.

 **The blonde sat down against the railing on the roof.**

 **"** **I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends."**

 **"** **huh?"**

 **Suddenly the greenette recoiled violently with a shout of shock**

"Huh? What's the matter?" Uraraka asked.

 **The view cut back to All Might who lifted his shirt revealing a horrific injury in his stomach.**

Everyone, teachers included, at least flinched seeing the wound. Some of the students looked away, feeling squeamish. Mineta ran for the bathroom likely to be sick, he returned a few moments later.

"How do you deal with having that kinda injury?" He asked weakly.

"With a lot pain medication and berating from Recovery Girl." Joked the blonde, promptly being smacked upside the head by said heroine. Inko looked at the spot on the blonde where the injury would be and flinched again.

 **"** **Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back."**

 **The camera zoomed in on the wound.**

 **"** **My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach, all the surgeries have basically worn me out and it can't be fixed."**

 **The two could be seen, Midoriya standing staring at the sitting man, both covered by shadows.**

 **"** **Right now I can only do hero work for three hours a day."**

"Three hours?" Tsu questioned before turning his head to the blonde. "Then is that why you don't always show up to classes? Ribbit."

"Yes that's why." The blonde confirmed her suspicions.

 **"** **The rest of the time? This is what I look like."**

 **Midoriya gasped in shock.**

 **"** **No way. Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"**

 **"** **Wow, you know your stuff…but no, that punk may have landed a few hits but he couldn't bring me down."**

 **The city can be seen, people walking down the streets as the blonde talks.**

 **"** **Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps."**

'A villain who can seriously injure All Might? They must be terrifying.'

 **The blonde looked up from the ground to the boy.**

 **"** **I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think I'm never afraid…but honestly I smile to hide the fear inside."**

 **Midoriya stood gaping at the blonde.**

 **"** **It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy."**

 **Midoriya flinched.**

Jirou's eyes widened. "No…please tell me he didn't…."

All Might sighed and looked away. "I did."

 **"** **Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."**

 **Midoriya stood there with a look of shock. His mouth quivered as he looked down. His voice sounded as though it would break.**

 **"** **I…I see."**

The class was stunned into silence. They were expecting some grandiose speech from the hulking gentle giant that would encourage the greenette but…instead some skinny man had destroyed their friend's hopes and dreams.

Inko scooted away from the blonde beside her. She had made the same mistake and yet this was worse still, considering who had done it.

The blonde could feel a lot of his colleagues glaring daggers at him and he simply accepted it.

 **The blonde got up and started to walk away.**

 **"** **If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get crap because heroes capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession."**

 **The blonde paused at the door.**

 **"** **It's not bad to have a dream young man. Just…make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic…you understand?"**

 **The blonde then left, shutting the door behind him as Midoriya stared at nothing.**

Multiple loud smacks rang out threw the room as Recovery girl and Gran Torino yelled at the blonde while a certain teachers capture tape kept him from dodging any of the incoming hits. Gran could be heard muttering something about needing to make the blonde redo civilian interaction tests.

It was the right thing to do to tell the boy no but he went about it in one of the worst ways possible.

 **As the blonde walked downstairs he made to reach for his pockets.**

 **"** **Now lets get you to the station."**

 **The blonde gasped in surprise, realising his pocket were empty. He looked around all over before a loud bang sounded outside the window he was next to. A large cloud of smoke could be seen rising into the air. The blonde dropped the pocket he was holding.**

 **"** **Not good…"**

A cold dread filled the room. 'Oh no…that slime villain got Bakugou, and he can make explosions….'

 **Midoriya stood there quietly. The explosion could then be seen again. The quirkless boys eyes widened and he rushed towards the stairs.**

 **"** **A villain! I wonder which hero will show!?"**

 **Suddenly the blond could be seen again as his words rang through the greenettes head**

 **"** **Some villain's just can't be beaten without powers. So no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."**

 **The boy looked down as he slouched. He closed his eyes and just walked at a normal pace.**

Everyone felt bad for him. The amount of crap stuff he'd endured was just plain cruel. Why had the world decided to torture there pure sweet cinnamon roll?!

 **Tense music started to play. All Might can be seen running as fast as his skinny form will allow towards a giant smoke cloud.**

 **A sign can be seen reading 'Tatooin Shopping District' 'Welcome'**

 **A row of windows suddenly explodes. People can be seen running through a flaming street as buildings collapse around them.**

 **"** **It's a monster!"**

 **Pro heroes, including death arms, can be seen running towards the danger. The camera pans up showing the slime villain. Bakugou can be seen struggling inside the villain.**

"Oh no…" Yaoyorouzu whispered in shock. Said blonde just grunted, annoyed the others were seeing how weak he was. Ink felt her heart stop. Again.

 **"** **He's taken someone hostage!"**

 **Death arms pounds his fist together before running at the villain.**

 **"** **How dare you prey on a child!"**

 **The hero jumps in the air before coming back down with a solid punch. However his arm only sinks into the villain not making any impact.**

 **"** **What the hell is this!? Some kind of goo?!"**

 **A slimy appendage came swing down and threw the hero into a nearby wall.**

A lot of the pro's in the room cringed, having been hurt in a similar manner, it was not fun.

 **"** **You ok Death Arms?"**

 **"** **Heads up!"**

 **Another appendage launched at the other two heroes.**

 **"** **Heh, stay back or I'll snap his neck."**

 **There was a lot of moment in the body. Suddenly Bakugou burst out yelling.**

 **"** **You picked the wrong guy to mess with! Im gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!"**

 **As the blonde yelled he set off more explosions from his slime covered hands.**

 **"** **Let me go!"**

 **The blonde let off a massive explosion that filled the screen.**

 **"** **You got so much power. I really hit the jackpot! With a quirk like yours under my control I could take All Might down with one punch."**

 **Slime shot up into the air.**

Everyone severely doubted that. Bakugou's quirk was impressive and powerful but not to the point of being able to one shot All Might.

 **"** **Woah is that a special move? This dude is a legit supervillain."**

 **"** **Its her! That new hero Mount Lady will stop him!"**

 **Said heroine could be seen running down the street with thunderous footsteps before suddenly stopping.**

 **"** **My only weakness! I need at least a two lane road if I'm gonna make my way through here!**

'it's just like Midoriya observed before.' Thought Iida.

 **Bakugou's cronies could be seen surrounded by the flames. Suddenly a wooden appendage grabbed them and pulled them away. It turned out to be Kamui Woods saving bystanders.**

 **"** **Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination. I'll let someone else stop this guy."**

 **Backdraft can be seen dealing with the fires.**

 **"** **Don't look at me, I've got my hands full here. Where are those fire trucks? Can you guys get to it?"**

 **Death arms spoke up.**

 **"** **Can't get a grip on his weird body, plus that's kids quirk is causing explosions left and right. This is a shutout, we got to rally and knock him out of the park somehow."**

 **The slime villain attacked once again and the heroes barely dodged.**

 **"** **Its no good, none of us have the right quirks to stop a villain like this."**

"With that group of heroes and the situation they're stuck in…that truly seems like a hopeless situation." Yaoyorouzu spoke up. Inko was on the verge of hyperventilating as Aizawa awkwardly tried to comfort her.

 **"** **We'll do damage control until someone with the right powers shows up."**

 **"** **There's still plenty of people to save!"**

 **"** **Don't worry! I bet every hero in the city is coming!"**

 **'** **Im sorry kid, you'll just have to hold on a little bit longer.' "DAMN! If I only had more power I could blow this guy away!"**

 **"** **Um, this looks bad…maybe we should run?"**

 **"** **Come on heroes! You got this!"**

 **All Might finally arrived and clutched onto a nearby post panting heavily. He looked past the crowd and saw the villain before look of shock made its way onto his face. He had a flashback to his mid-air tussle with Midoriya.**

 **"** **Must have dropped him in the air."**

Midoriya flinched, if it wasn't for his own selfish wants none of that would have happened. He felt Iida place a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

 **"** **I was distracted, worrying about my time limit. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake…and after lecturing that kid about what it takes to be a hero! I'm pathetic!"**

 **The intermission played.**

Midoriya immediately jumped up to say something to that but was yanked to the ground almost as fast as he got up.

"Sorry Middy but you hearing that line is a muttering storm waiting to happen and I'd rather this didn't take forever." Sarah spoke up.

The students collectively cringed hearing there teacher berate himself like that.

Gran Torino contemplated berating his old pupil but conceded that it couldn't be helped.

 **Midoriya can be seen walking down the street staring at his notebook. It was open to the page on Kamui Woods. The words "So Cool" and "Best at holding back damage" could be seen as well as a decent sketch of the hero.**

"So much detail…." Kaminari said admiring his classmates work ethic, one he seriously lacked.

 **"** **He'll never be a hero, better to find out now instead of later I guess."**

 **Midoriya flipped to the next page which had a drawing of Mt. Lady and just as many notes. There were notes on her moves and powers. There were also comments like "Sexy" and Huge!"**

Sero started bursting out into laughter as Midoriya went flush.

"Oh my god, I know it's a sombre moment and all but we can't just ignore the fact Midoriya wrote down Sexy in his notebook."

Everyone got a giggle out of the note. Midoriya felt really awkward and Inko was on the verge of fainting. While she knew her precious baby was at that point in his life she preferred to trick herself into thinking he was still innocent and never had those thoughts.

Midoriya felt like he was gonna die of embarrassment at this rate, fortunately his homeroom teacher had mercy on him.

"I fail to see what is amusing, it is a simple and obvious observation. Using her looks, while a controversial strategy, it is also an effective one for interrogation and bargaining."

"Yes I've used my own looks to my advantage many a time." Nemuri added.

Finally everyone turned back to the screen, though some were still a little giggly before remembering what was actually happening and immediately the sombre mood returned.

 **Midoriya flipped the page one more time to the signature All Might had put in.**

 **"** **Make sure your dreams are attainable."**

 **Finally Midoriya closed the notebook and sighed as he tried not to cry.**

 **"** **Even All Might said it. A hero needs a quirk. Don't cry dammit! Deep down you knew this…all along."**

Uraraka placed her arm around Midoriya and lightly pulled. He accepted and leaned his head on his friends shoulder as she rubbed his arm and comforted him. In her mind she was angry at herself for not meeting him sooner. She may not have been able to help that fact but she still didn't like it.

 **Midoriya was seen walking in an empty black void, his shadow white and clothes and hair the only colour on screen.**

 **"** **You've just been avoiding reality. That's why you were trying to so desperately to prove yourself wrong."**

Everyone felt their hearts constrict a little at that. Midoriya was the last person they would ever expect to see like this and it hurt to watch. Hearing that specific line….it pissed Bakugou off, and not in his usual Bakugou anger either but an actual deep rage was felt by him for a moment. 'Fucking useless Deku.'

 **An explosion sounded causing Midoriya to look up and across the street.**

 **"** **That's strange. Is the fight from earlier still going on?"**

 **A heartbeat was audible in the background as Midoriya looked on with a frown on his face.**

 **"** **Why am I here? Did I subconsciously walk this way to check it out?"**

"He's so accustomed to his fanboy habits there what he naturally defaults to when his mind wanders." Commented Nezu.

 **As the traffic light turned green Midoriya walked to the back of the crowd. He tried to see past the crowd.**

 **"** **I shouldn't even stop, all my notes are useless."**

 **Suddenly Midoriya gasped in shock.  
"It's the guy who attacked me! That can't be right, All Might captured him."**

 **There was a flashback to All Might holding the bottled villain. Suddenly scenes went by one by one of the boy and the hero's airborne encounter. Each focusing on the hero's pockets until he was seen on the roof with the bottle missing.**

 **"** **But the bottle…If he dropped it…"**

 **The scene looked down from above Midoriya as the world curved around as if in a fisheye lens.**

 **"** **That means…It's my fault."**

Midoriya flinched. Uraraka held her friend in a tight side hug trying to comfort him. She was angry at life in general that it was so cruel to her best friend.

 **"** **Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"**

 **"** **It looks like they've met their match. Plus the villain captured a kid. Things aren't looking good for him."**

 **Midoriya looked back towards the slime villain in shock.**

 **"** **He caught someone?! I wonder how long they've been in there…"**

 **A flashback played to Midoriya being attacked by the same villain.**

At the back, All Might had to coach Inko through some breathing exercises to keep her calm.

"Wait, I read about this. But didn't All Might stop this guy?!" Sero asked.

"Yeah that's what I read." Said Sato.

"Wait what? But how can he do it if he's weakened right now?" Asked Hagakure.

 **"** **How can they survive being suffocated like that? I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling."**

 **Midoriya had a hand covering his mouth.**

 **"** **Oh man."**

 **"** **Wait, im confused. Isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today."**

 **Midoriya's head swivelled to the people talking with a look of worry on his face.**

"Why do you look so worried Deku?" asked Uraraka as he lifted his head off her shoulder.

"If word got out All Might failed to stop a villain, it would cause a panic."

Most of the class's eyes widened in surprise at that, they hadn't even considered that.

 **"** **What?! All Might? No way he lost?! Where is he?!"**

 **"** **Well can someone call him or something?"**

 **"** **Seriously! Why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?!"**

 **Said blonde clutched his chest as he leaned over in pain. Midoriya had both hands over his mouth as he trembled slightly. The world started to black out around him as an eerie female voice could be heard humming.**

 **"** **Im the one to blame, he wasted his energy on me."**

 **"** **I'm worthless."**

 **"** **He can't power up yet…and none of the other heroes have the quirks to stop this monster."**

 **"** **So pathetic."**

 **"** **Its my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry."**

 **"** **I'm a disgrace!"**

It hurt everyone to watch two people they looked up to or were friends with attack themselves so much. 'You both share the same self-blame trait that's for sure' thought Gran Torino.

 **"** **Help will show up and save the day im sure."**

 **"** **IM NOT A REAL HERO!"**

 **"** **Someone, a real hero will come soon."**

All Might looked down at his pupil. 'Oh how right you were.'

 **Bakugou was seen struggling as Midoriya watched on, both hand clamped firmly around his mouth. The blonde angled his head down and looked straightforward opening his eyes, a look of fear etched onto his face as got close to finally running out of air.**

Most of the class were stunned as Bakugou scoffed. 'Great, now they all think I'm as pathetic as him'.

 **Midoriya gasped underneath his hands in shock. The ground is seen as Midoriya's notebook falls onto it. Midoriya is seen running forward in a white void before all might and the pro's are shown with looks of shock on there face.**

'Izuku no! What are you doing, you can't deal with that thing!' Inko's thoughts immediately became one of panic. Most of the class looked on in shock, even some of the teachers were stunned by the boys sudden action. All Might, despite the situation let out a small smile because this was the moment things turned around for the boy.

 **Drums could be heard playing as Midoriya ran down the flame covered street. Midoriya is making clear noises of fear as he runs forward.**

"Deku what are you doing?!" Asked Uraraka in shock.

 **"** **NO YOU IDIOT! STOP, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"**

 **"** **Not this brat again!"**

 **"** **Deku?!**

 **Midoriya's shows can be seen as he runs forward before the scene switches to his back then his face.**

 **"** **What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can't I stop?!"**

"His instinctual reaction was to help, even after everything that had happened and what Bakugou had done to him…this kid…." Aizawa trailed off. Inko was almost hyperventilating watching her baby run into danger.

 **The villain raised one of his appendages in the air ready to strike.**

 **"** **You're toast kid!"**

 **"** **What do I do? What would a hero do right now?!"**

 **Suddenly the page on Kamui Woods in Midoriya's notebook can be seen. One note is emphasized over the rest. 'Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison: Quickly stretch out arms (vines) to make the opponent flinch back and then use that moment to restrain them'**

 **"** **Page 25, right!"**

 **Midoriya takes off his backpack before throwing it right at the slime villain.**

 **"** **Take this!"**

 **The book connects and one of Midoriya's notebooks falls out hitting the villain in the eye.**

"Way to go Midoriya, using that nerd knowledge!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

 **The hit gave Bakugou a moment to breathe which the blond immediately took. Midoriya finally makes it to the blonde.**

 **"** **KACCHAN!"**

 **"** **What the hell?! Why are you here?!"**

 **"** **I don't know… my legs… they're just sort of…moving!"**

 **The greenette's perspective was seen as he desperately scooped at the slime trying to dig the blonde out.**

"You know that won't work!" Bakugou shouted at Midoriya.

"I know, I was panicking ok?!" The greenette explained.

 **"** **I don't know why I did what I did…"**

 **The boy was seen from the side as flashback played behind him while he scooped.**

 **"** ** _Sorry kid, its not gonna happen."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Im the one to blame."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _He's the coolest in the universe!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _KACCHAN!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I've wanted to be a hero ever since I was little."_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get."_**

The room all collectively flinched a little. It hurt to see everything the greenette had gone through all at once like that.

 **"** **Maybe it was the look on his face…"**

 **Midoriya can be seen, a very shaky smile on it as tears streamed down his face.**

 **"** **Kacchan…I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"**

The impact of the boys word was already felt in the room, if there was any doubt from the pro's before that the boy would become a hero one day, it was gone.

 **All might grunted in surprise. Bakugou could be seen struggling again.**

 **"** **GET THE HELL OFF ME!"**

 **All Might's arm began to bulk up.**

 **"** **I have to do something…no matter the cost!"**

 **"** **Just a little bit longer kid…and im done playing with you!"**

 **The slime villain raised an appendage high in the air ready to slam it into the greenette. The pro's rushed forward.**

 **"** **Save the boy! This thing will kill him."**

 **Suddenly a crater was seen in the ground as the slime appendage looked like it was right about to hit Midoriya. Only smoke could be seen.**

Everyone felt there heart stop. Inko felt sick. Sure the two boys were there but it was easy to forget that seeing them on the screen.

 **Fortunately Midoriya was seen with his arms raised in defence.**

 **"** **I really am pathetic."**

 **The boy looked up in shock to see the hulking blonde blocking the attack.**

 **"** **All might…but…"**

 **"** **I told you the traits that make a great…champion."**

 **The blond lifted his fist up from the slime and broke free.**

 **"** **But I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal!"**

 **Bakugou and Midoriya looked on in shock. All Might grabbed bakugou's hand inside the slime.**

 **"** **Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"**

 **"** **Damn you All Might!"**

 **The villain went to attack but…**

 **"** **DETROIT…SMASSSHHHHH!"**

 **The punch connected completely blowing the villain away. The wind generated from the punch hit with the force of a hurricane, immediately putting out the fires. Mt. lady had to use herself as a barrier to keep bystanders from flying off into the distance. A massive tornado of wind was created by the sheer force of the punch.**

Everyone just looked on with shock.

'so…cool…' Thought Mineta.

A part of recovery girl wanted to get the blonde into trouble for overexerting himself but in this situation she supposed it couldn't be helped.

 **Steam flew off the blonde's hand as he panted. Suddenly rain started to descend on the crowd.**

 **"** **It's raining…"**

 **"** **Don't tell me all that wind just now was…"**

 **Midoriya and Bakugou were seen lying unconscious on the ground.**

 **"** **Look at the clouds! They're moving!"**

 **Death arms started in shock.**

 **"** **Holy crap, he changed the weather."**

'I'm supposed to one day match up to that?' Midoriya thought. It was a daunting challenge but he knew he was up for it.

 **"** **Did that really just happen?!"**

 **All Mights theme began to play as said man wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled for the crowd.**

The class cringed slight at the reminder that the blonde was hardly as healthy as he looked.

 **"** **He changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing!"**

 **"** **All might saved the day again, he's amazing!"**

 **The blonde stumbled back a tiny bit before raising his fist high into the air as the crowd cheered. The blonde however didn't focus on them, turning to look at Midoriya.**

 **"** **After that, the heroes collected all the scattered mounds of sludge and the villain went into police custody where he belonged."**

 **Midoirya looked as All Might had his picture taken before fliching as Death Arms and Kamui Woods were seen berating him.**

 **"** **You moron! Do you have a deathwish?!"**

 **"** **There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger like that."**

"What?! If Deku hadn't ran in im not sure Bakugou would have survived." Uraraka exclaimed, annoyed.

"Be that as it may, while from this perspective what Midoriya did was both impressive and most likely necessary, from their perspective all they saw was a kid running towards someone who was clearly not afraid of attacking and potentially killing others." Nezu explained calmly.

"But why did none of the newspapers report it?" Asked Shoji.

"Well the heroes probably requested that was kept out so people didn't copy Midoriya and end up with less successful results." Snipe said.

 **"** **I got chewed out by the heroes big time, while Kacchan was praised for his bravery."**

 **"** **Man your tough kid, and that quirk is something else. When you wanna go pro head over to my agency first. I'd love for you to be my sidekick while your training."**

 **Bakugou however wasn't listening and instead just looked over at Midoriya with a glare.**

'He's still just angry with Midoriya…' Tokoyami had the overwhelming urge to slam his palm into his face.

 **People could be seen walking about the streets. Someone watching coverage of the fight. Some relaxing on the beach. Midoriya could be seen walking in a suburb. Internally he sighed.**

 **"** **I wanted to apologise to All Might but he was swarmed by interviewers. I didn't want to interrupt**. **I could always try to send a message through his website when I get home"**

'I doubt that would work.' Thought Todoroki. As far as he was aware no heroes ever actually checked their inboxes.

 **"** **DEKU!"**

 **The greenette turned around to see Bakugou rushing towards him.**

 **"** **Kacchan?"**

 **The blonde stopped, somewhat out of breathe.**

 **"** **Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me."**

'Dammit Bakugou…' everyone facepalmed.

 **"** **Don't think you can look down on me! Huh, Got that!? I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing, don't forget it! I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"**

"We really need to get him some counselling sessions." Sighed Ectoplasm. "That pride of his is way to over inflated."

 **"** **What was that?"**

 **Midoriya stared on confused before his face went neutral.**

 **"** **Kacchan is right though, it's not like I actually did anything to help today but…at least I tried."**

"That's not true Deku! He might've suffocated if not for you." Uraraka said. Bakugou growled.

 **"** **Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams."**

 **"** **I AM HERE!"**

 **Suddenly All Might rocketed in front of Midoriya in his buff form casuing the boy to scream.**

Half the room jumped in surprise at the sudden entrance. "Holy crap he's fast!" said Kaminari.

 **"** **All Might! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?"**

 **"** **HAHAHA! I stand for justice! Not soundbytes!"**

 **The blond started to flex.**

 **"** **Because I! I am all Mughgg!"**

 **And the blonde reverted to his skinny state causing Midoriya to scream again.**

The teachers just rolled their eyes at the man's theatrics while recovery girl smacked the blonde for the hundredth time in the last 40 minutes. If this kept up he would have more bruises than everyone in the room combined. The students and Inko flinched seeing the transformation once again. It was just so new to them that it was hard to take in.

 **The blonde coughed a little before finally talking again.**

 **"** **Young man, I came here to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight…I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks!"**

"So zat means Midoirya running in really did save Bakugou then!" Said Aoyama.

 **"** **No! It was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work. I wasted your energy and not to mention your time."**

 **"** **I'm not done."**

 **All Might's face could be seen up close.**

 **"** **You told me you didn't have a power so when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too."**

 **Midoriya looked up in surprise as orchestral music started to play in the background.**

 **"** **There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common…"**

"hey that's just like what Bakugou said in the first episode…" Mina pointed out.

"I think this may be a turning point for him" said Yaoyorouzu with a small hearing the music.

 **A flashback of Midoriya running towards the slime villain can be seen.**

 **"** **Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own."**

 **Midoriya gasped. His mouth started to qiver as his eyes glistened and he looked to the ground. He was clearly about to start crying again.**

 **"** **For some reason, I remembered my mother's words in that moment."**

 **The boy clutched at his chest as he leant forward, tears in his eyes.**

 ** _"_** ** _Im sorry Izuku! I wish things were different"_**

Ink looked away, ashamed with herself.

 **"** **And today, that's what happened to you."**

 **Midoriya's leant forward enough to drop off the scene as the music started to swell up.**

 **"** **You never told me Mom…"**

 **The scene of Inko hugging young Midoriya could be seen again.**

 **"** **Back then…the thing I wanted you to say…"**

'Say it All Might...'

 **Finally the boys legs buckled from under him and he started to kneel.**

 **"** **The words I needed to hear…"**

'Please! Tell him….'

 **The blonde's hair started to sway to the side as the wind picked up. He was seen standing over the kneeling Midoriya with the sunset behind them.**

 **"** **Young man…You too can become a hero!"**

 **Midoriya's tears streamed down his face as he cried.**

Uraraka put her arm around the boy and Iida placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. Midoriya looked up into his blue haired friends eyes which seemed to hold a single message "This was deserved, he could be a hero and one day, he would be."

 **The camera panned up in to show the city as the older Midoriya's voice was heard.**

 **** **"** **Dreams can become reality. Oh by the way I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I become the world's greatest hero."**

'WAIT WHAT?!'

 **And finally the outro played.**

Everyone stared at the screen in shock. Uraraka then took her friend into a hug proper.

"You hear that Deku, you will be hero!" She exclaimed secretly. Everyone else sans Bakugou and Todoroki also gave the boy positive encouragement even if they were jealous of him. After all they were all aiming for the same thing.

Inko and Toshinori felt a massive swelling of pride for the boy who was…currently having a massive a panic attack?

"Sure being the greatest hero could mean being the next number one like all might but it might not mean that. It mean might I die doing a massive heroic act and it's just a commemorative title or…" before he could continue he had a pink hand mouth cover his mouth.

"Calm down Midoriya, you worrywart! I really doubt it will be anything that bad. We won't know unless we keep watching right?" Asked Mina, trying to calm him down. The boy looked at her then nodded.

"Right!"

"Then I assume we're all ready for the next episode?~" asked Sarah. Everyone made noises of confirmation. "Great! Next episode here we come~"

 **A/N:**

 **here's the next update ^_^ I saw some people worrying about this potentially not updating and to that i say do not worry! after all i do not operate on a schedule which is the main reason i have not updated. My urges fro writing or sometime really strong and other times non-existent. it makes it hard to get writing done sometimes. One thing i promise though is that this story won't cancel! i don't know when it'll update, chapter 4 could come out tommorow or take a decade (probably not THAT long though.). the story will never be cancelled though. I WILL GET THROUGH SEASON 1 IF NOTHING ELSE!**


	4. UPDATE

A/N: Ok, so i feel really guilty, especially knowing how many people were probably excited seeing this updated thinking its a new chapter. sincere apologies to you. before anyone freaks out I'M NOT CANCELLING. I am simply updating to tell you, my copy word has been acting up and I'm not sure when i'll be able to get it fixed so it might be a wait for chapter 4, more than normal that is. It means it will probably be a hiatus for a little while sadly but i am not cancelling!

In the meantime i have two things for you. One, i am putting out a request for as many ideas as you can share for reactions. while i'm the one writing i have to balance out thirty+ different characters reactions so if you have ideas i'd be happy to hear and try to work them in. Lets make this a community effort!

The second thing i have to share is more personal though may help satisfy some of your reaction needs even though its not character reacting. while i hate to do self-promo like this i won't be able to update for a while and you guys are the people most likely to enjoy this so...On my YouTube channel, i started a new series "[Series/Episode] In x Minutes" which is a totally original, not at all done by another YouTube more talented than me idea (sarcasm for the few who can't tell.). Basically I take an episode of a series, condense it into a few minutes and make jokes about of it.

here's a link the first episode

watch?v=9DW-C8v1_0E

if that doesn't work, which knowing this site it probably won't then looking up "Izuku Midoriya: Origin in three minutes" or "Sonnie Celanna" on the site should do the trick. again apologies for such an intrusive way of promotion.


	5. Class 1-A watch Roaring Muscles

**A light flicked on, revealing a silhouette of All Might. Midoriya could be heard in the background.**

 **"The world's most popular hero, All Might! Age unknown, quirk unidentified."**

 **Different types of All Merch faded in and out.**

Midoriya felt his cheeks redden slightly recognizing most of it as stuff he owned at one point or another.

'Textbook of strength? Seriously?' Aizawa thought, unimpressed.

 **"He broke onto the hero scene and was an immediate hit thanks to his abilities!"**

 **A dark mass of clouds could be seen breaking apart so that sun could shine through.**

 **"Ever since he appeared, crime rates have drastically decreased. His very existence a deterrent for many would be villains."**

 **A graph could be seen for the number of crimes committed by villains, the line almost going straight down."**

Kirishima let out an impressed whistle.

"Hmm, we're all aware how you affected crime rates but actually seeing it is just insane." Said Present Mic

 **A young boy is seen looking up at an All Might statue.**

 **"The worlds a safer place! They don't just call him the symbol of peace, it's what he is."**

 **The screen flashed white before the still from the end of the previous episode could be seen.**

 **"And this pillar of justice said to me..."**

 **"Young man, you too can become a hero."**

The old man looked up at the skinny blonde and simply smirked. "So Toshi, this is how it happened?"

"Yes sir."

 **Midoriya's tears hit the ground as he clenched his hand. In the background his critics could be heard.**

 **"Midoriya?! You're kidding right?!"**

 **"Quirkless wannabe! You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?!"**

 **"Sorry kid it's not gonna happen."**

 **Midoriya gripped at his chest with his other hand.**

Present Midoriya seemed to wilt slightly, hearing it all yet again but Uraraka carefully took his hand into hers and squeezed to comfort him.

Kirishima and Kaminari were holding each other with tears of their own streaking down there face, feeling for their 'bro'.

 **"I needed someone to tell me that and then, the person I admire most in this world did. Honestly, part of me thought I'd never hear those words. Much less from him."**

 **"I deem you worthy of my power."**

'Wait….'

 **"My quirk is yours to inherit."**

 **Midoriya raised his head and then titled it to the side, baffled.**

"WHAT?!" Surprisingly, for once instead of it being a student having an outburst it was Aizawa, who promptly clamped a hand around his mouth slightly embarrassed over his outburst when he had just gotten his students into trouble for it not long ago. "What the heck do you mean inherit Toshinori?!"

"You'll see Aizawa, you'll see."

Inko just stared between the blonde, her son and the screen. She had had the thought earlier that might be the case but she brushed it off as impossible.

Bakugou and Todoroki in particular had practically shutdown in shock. For very similar and yet wildly different reasons. The rest of the students were all just doing quick theorising as the intro played while they had the chance.

"You fucking cheat" Bakugou growled under his breathe once he recovered.

"You know I get that you're all having a whole paradigm shift right now but the opening is about to end so your about to get your answers!" Sarah called out, getting them all to pay attention. No one noticed her scowl at Bakugou's words.

 **Midoriya looked on confused. Tears, snot and saliva running down his face.**

Uraraka laughed a little. "Sorry Deku, its just….."

"No I get it." He reassured his friend. "I know I'm an ugly crier."

 **"Wait, what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?"**

 **The blonde laughed.**

 **"You should see your face right now! Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this thing on you."**

 **He raised his hand into the air before pointing at Midoriya.**

 **"Listen well, young man. This is your choice! Do you wanna accept my awesome power or naught?!"**

"What is it with you and the theatrics, Toshinori?' Gran Torino thought with an amused shake of his head

 **The end of his dramatic question got a little muffled by the amount of blood that flew out as he asked.**

 **"W...What Is he talking about?! What is this?!"**

 **"There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always assume my quirk is some type of super strength or invulnerability. When people ask in interviews I always make a joke and dodge the question."**

Class 1-A collectively tensed up, realising they may be some of the few who would finally find out what All Might's quirk is. This was a huge deal!

Even some of the teachers felt a little giddy, seeing as the man's power was a well-guarded secret.

 **"That's because the world needs to believe its symbol of peace is just a natural born hero, like any of them. But I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability."**

"No way…." Muttered Sero, eyes wide. Vlad King rolled his eyes, he was so not buying this. Transferable quirks? What a load of garbage.

"You are so full of it. What's lying gonna do for the kid?! There's no way you could transfer your quirk!" He exclaimed. Miffed that the hero would lie to a vulnerable kid like that.

All Might just stared at his fellow teacher, bemused. "Wanna bet?"

"Yes, actually I do! So you understand lying has consequences!" Vlad king hissed, teacher mode fully setting in. "216,000 yen!" He bet confidently. The rest of the teachers blanched at that.

"Isn't that almost your whole teaching salary?! You shouldn't be betting at all! Think how you'll influence the children!" Exclaimed Thirteen. At that Midnight tutted and looked at the space-themed hero with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Did you not place a bet at the start of the school year over how many new students Aizawa would expel?" the triple X hero questioned with a teasing grin. The rescue hero at least had the dignity to look ashamed.

"Either way I'll take that bet gladly." All Might said nonchalantly with a smirk. Midoriya winced, thinking about the metaphorical knife about to pierce class 1-B's homeroom teacher.

 **The blonde shot out his arms as he stared into the sky.**

 **"I wasn't born with this power. It's a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else!"**

 **"Someone gave you this quirk?! No way."**

 **The wind caused the blonde's shirt to float a bit, revealing his injury.**

 **"Yes way!"**

Everyone collectively cringed seeing it again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." One student says softly.

"Even I never have." All Might admits.

 **"And your next! I can give you my abilities!"**

'The shitstain is gonna fucking accept without any fucking hesitation' Bakugou thought to himself bitterly. 'Weakling like him shouldn't be given those fucking powers! The fucking cheater….. What the fuck is All Might playing at?!' He wanted to yell at the greenette but he was currently still too curious about All Might's quirk to kick off just yet.

 **"Wait, hold on! This is a lot to process!"**

 **A website could be seen with people discussing All Mights quirk.**

 **"Its true that there's been a lot of debate as to what your quirk actually is, nobody has ever figured it out, it one of the words greatest mysteries. People are constantly talking about it online."**

 **Midoriya could be seen with swirls for eyes in a weird kind of void and the word mutter constantly leaving his mouth.**

 **"But, well, the idea of passing on a quirk or inheriting it doesn't make any sense to me, I've never heard anything like that before, powers are supposed to be unique to each individual, I mean since the first superpowers, no one has ever been able to just give another their power like a present…"**

The room was filled with quiet sniggering.

"Jeez Midoriya, you really are the muttering king aren't ya?!" Teased Jirou. The greenette blushed. If it was his show, they were in for a LOT more muttering eventually.

 **The blonde looked on with a blank expression on his face.**

 **"Uhh, sounds like you're over thinking this whole inheriting business…"**

 **"STOP NERDING OUT!"**

 **Midoriya snapped out of it as the blond started waving his arms dramatically.**

 **"You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities."**

Everyone was at a loss for words. it wasn't a secret that the man's quirk was amazing, considering his status but to think, they never knew the extent of it…..

 **The man held his hand out and it seemed to emanate light as his hair started to fly in the wind.**

 **"The true name of my power is One For All!"**

 **"One…For….All"**

"It's like that old story, the three mouse tears?" Kirishima asked before Present Mic corrected him.

"Close young listener, it's 'the three musketeers'"

'Its time' Both All Might and Midoriya thought. 'Now they'll know the truth about his quirk'

 **"Yes!"**

 **The camera zoomed into the blonde's eye and a light shot out, moving between different points of light in a dazzling display as a triumphant score began to play in the background.**

 **"One person improves the power, then hands it off to another person. It continues to grow as it's passed along. It's this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength."**

"Woah….." Mina expressed. The display impressing everyone.

"Wait, if it improves with each user…And you definitely took it considering what we know….." Iida placed a hand to his chin as if in thought before staring at Midoriya wide-eyed. "Wouldn't that mean your power should be even stronger than All Might's!?"

All eyes fell on Midoriya. Asui spoke up. "No offense, Ribbit. But your power doesn't really seem stronger or even as strong as All Might's"

"Thats quite simple, One for All is still adjusting with your classmate, even now." To everyone but All Might's surprise, it was Gran Torino who spoke up. "It will still be a while until he reaches his prime. When its transferred, One for All usually is somewhat weaker than the previous user at first before shooting past the previous holder by usually quite large margins."

Everyone, teachers included, stared at the man as if he was some sort of alien oddity. All Might sighed, standing up. "Allow me to introduce you properly sir. Everyone this is pro hero and at one time U.A. teacher Gran Torino. Specifically he was my teacher."

Everyone sans All Might and Nezu, as well as some of the older U.A. teachers, greeted the man, apologizing for having not done so before. If he was All Mights teacher he had to be amazing!

They all turned back to the screen. Vlad King felt his heart sink, the comments made by Gran telling him he may of just lost his whole salary.

 **"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?"**

 **"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor and then I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. You may just be a quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid! You acted like a hero!"**

 **Tears started to for in Midoriya's eyes as he stared at the man. The blonde smacked his hand against his head in amusement**

 **"Seriously! You gotta stop crying so much if you want my quirk. Come on kid."**

Iida's hand tightened on Midoriya's shoulder and when the greenette looked, a soft but genuine smile crossed the taller teen's features. He returned it with his brightest grin.

 **The boy gripped his knees as his (presumably) future self could be heard.**

 **"He said so much to encourage me, he even told me the secret behind his powers…is this…..is this what I've been waiting for all these years?!"**

 **The greenette wiped his eyes and stood up with a determined look on his face.**

 **"Ok i'll do it! Yes!"**

 **All Might could be seen smiling**

 **"No reluctance. Thats exactly how I figured you'd respond!"**

 **Midoriya's voice could be heard once more.**

 **"But it wasn't that simple, receiving All Might's power turned out to be no easy task as i'd soon find out."**

"That...sounds slightly ominous, ribbit." Asui commented.

"Well All Might and Midoriya have got some insane power so it makes sense he probably had to do some serious training for it." Kirishima piped up and Midoriya groaned. "It'll probably be super manly!"

"Compared to the actual transfer, the training was easy to stomach." Midoriya said, garnering worried looks that only became more worried when All Might started roaring with laughter at the unintended pun.

 **The title screen appeared.**

 **"Episode 3: Roaring Muscles"**

Kirishima smiled. "So it IS a training episode, awesome!"

 **A rock was shown with a sign on it reading "Dagoba Municpal Beach Park.", it had clearly had games of tic-tac-toe played on it with chalk.**

 **The camera panned along as a long noise of exertion was heard. Text atop the top of the screen read "Two days later – Early Morning"**

 **Midoriya could be seen struggling with some ropes wrapped around his shoulder and a not so pretty face of exertion.**

Inko immediately blanched, almost instantly picking up on what her son's training must have been. 'Wow Izuku, I know you're determined but ALL of Dagoba? And you became All Mights successor?! When we get home I am making you a celebration dinner, I'm so proud!'

 **It was revealed what Midoriya was trying to drag was a fridge, which All Might was sat atop.**

 **"Hey, hey, hey! It's pretty comfy up on this fridge, how you doing down there?"**

 **As if his inner smartass had decided to answer at his expense, Midoriya finally stopped pulling and fell into the sand, groaning.**

 **"People move these every day you know, and most of them don't even have super strength."**

"You had him try to move your fat ass in the very beginning of training? Are you TRYING to break his limbs?!" Aizawa hissed at the blonde quietly with a glare, who just put his hands up defensively.

"No, I wasn't expecting him to be able to do it right there, I was just contextualizing what he would be aiming for." The pro defended himself and then his eyes widened and he pouted at his colleague. "And I do NOT have a fat butt."

 **Groaning, the greenette turned to face the blonde.**

 **"Well yeah but there's an extra 600 pounds with you sitting on top of it."**

 **"Nah, I've lost weight so I'm down to 560 these days, in this form at least."**

 **"Great…Much better"**

"Oh my god, who know the broccoli child had it in him to be sarcastic with All Might?!" Hagakure asked with a snort.

Inko mentally took down that nickname to start using if it didn't have any negative memories for her son.

 **"Why do you have me hauling trash across the beach anyways?"**

 **"HAHAHA. Take a look at yourself, you're not ready for my power!"**

 **The blonde take photo's of the boy on his phone as he said this.**

"B and A?" Kirishima questioned looking back as the others puzzled over the pro's sudden change of tune, going from being worthy to not being ready. Only a few quickly realised what that actually meant.

"B and A." All Might confirmed to the red haired teen.

 **Tears sprang from Midoriya's eyes.**

 **"Wah! I though you said that I was worthy. AHH!"**

"You know, knowing why you don't have confidence now, I'm not holding it against you." Jirou started as she twirled one of her Earjacks. "But seriously, at this point we could drain half the ocean and have it all back in a day if we just made you watch a sad movie."

"That's fair."

 **"I'm talking about your weak body!"**

 **The greenette thankfully stopped screaming and looked back**

 **"My quirk, One for All, is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force."**

 **A silhouette of Midoriya appeared. And suddenly all his limbs tore off as his eyes widened in shock.**

 **"Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to!"**

Everyone flinched or shut their eyes at that. Inko felt like she would collapse, even if it was just shadow. Understanding dawned in the teacher's minds about why Midoriya was constantly getting hurt.

Aizawa felt a frown form on his face.

 **"SERIOUSLY?!"**

 **Midoriya shook himself as he crossed his arms looked around.**

 **"Oookay. So…this whole trash thing is really some kind of hardcore gym workout. And…you're my trainer."**

"Woah…Ten months with the number one pro as a personal trainer?" Kirishima asked and he suddenly looked like a puppy seeing his owners for the first time in years. "Awesome! Come on Midobro you must have learned some awesome fight moves or something as well."

"Not really…We were pretty much entirely focused on building up my body so I could take on One for All." Midoriya explained as he remembered all the things he did on that beach. It was weird seeing the trash heap now that he had gotten used to having cleared it all. "We never got to do anything beyond that, and really we're still building up my body."

"Yes that does make sense considering…." Iida trailed off and another loud smack resounded.

"Toshinori, when did you actually transfer the quirk?" Aizawa asked suspiciously, hair raising slightly. The blonde didn't answer. "Toshinori!"

"You'll see….."

"I don't like the sound of that."

 **"You got it! But there's another reason too. I did some research…"**

"That's rare." Aizawa snarked and a few quiet giggles floated about the room.

 **"Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful but it's been a total mess for the last few years."**

 **As he said this he lightly tapped a fridge, leaving a massive dent in it.**

'Woah.'

 **"That's right. Because of the ocean currents anything that gets dumped in the water ends up here. People take advantage of that when they're illegally dumping their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place."**

"I'm sorry, do you just have an encyclopaedia or something in your head Midoriya?" Kaminari asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I just like reading trivia online….It was a good distraction on the harder days…" The greenette defended, and he felt a new hand settle on his shoulder. Following it he meet Mina's eyes, silently comforting him as she squeezed his shoulder.

 **All Might place his hand atop the fridge. Slowly he started to crush it with next to effort.**

 **"Heroes these days are all about showing off and fighting flash villains. Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then heroes were those who helped the community, even if it WAS kind of dull."**

 **Suddenly as the blonde finally crushed the appliance into the ground a hurricane appeared, blowing away more of the trash and allowing the sun to shine through.**

 **The pro lifted his head and looked up at Midoriya.**

 **"You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is first step on your journey to becoming a hero!"**

Some of the students whistled impressed, others felt their jaws drop. The teachers were actually quite intrigued by the exercise, and Nezu wondered if he shouldn't look into starting a community help program for extra credit.

Bakugou…

"You…. **FUCKING CHEATER**!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden roar of fury. Aizawa immediately had his capture scarf readied but he didn't grab him immediately, stopped by a hand on his shoulder that turned out to be Sarah's.

"WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK SHOULD ANYON-MHHFP, MHHPFH!" He was quickly silenced by a sheet of tape that manifested over his mouth. Sarah suddenly popped up in front of the blonde, unamused.

"Magically binding. Good luck peeling that off." She commented non-chalantly as she flicked the hair in her face behind her shoulder. "I was waiting for this particular complaint, wondering who would bring it up. You were exactly who I expected."

The blonde just glared. Everyone stared, even the more stoic and serious of the class caught off guard and slightly frightened by the unexpected outburst. The only one who didn't have a face of shock or fright was Todoroki, but his seat had turned partially to ice.

Sarah sighed. "I hope you're only accusing him of cheating because of your irrational hatred and inferiority complex-"

The blonde tried to throw out an explosion, instead of just erasing it like they were all certain she could do, she choose to throw her own hand forward. A powerful gust of wind tore through the room and the sheer energy that came with it left everyone gaping. Bakugou actually looked fearful for a moment.

It was easy to forget with her unassuming form that this girl was practically a living god. No one was forgetting at the moment though.

"Let me ask you something, what did you do to get your powers?"

The tape was still present, so Bakugou didn't give an answer. She then looked around and her glare turned to something softer, none of the divine wrath she had seemed to command moments prior. "Pretty much all of you as well, though of course you all have proven yourselves with them, what did you do to get them?"

Everyone was silent as realization set in.

"Exactly, you were born with them. Midoriya had to jump through hoop after hoop and work tirelessly, relentlessly to have what he has now, and he still has to work. I do like you all and I don't mean this in any mean-spirited way but…." She snapped her fingers and returned to her original position, Bakugou suddenly seated and ungagged but silent. "Izuku earned his powers more than anyone else, he didn't cheat, if anything he played the game on hard mode."

The girl then turned and in a much quieter tone, regarded the adults. "Sorry to lose my temper, a few particular feelings have built up since I came into the knowledge I have."

Aizawa wanted to groan.

The power of a god and she was still mentally just a teenager. How terrifying.

 **Izuku looked shock, before taking in his surrounding and all the trash.**

 **"Um….all this?! But…..there's so much…that's impossible."**

"Wouldn't that depend on…..wait…how many months are left until the exam at that point?!" Ectoplasm asked, a calculating look on his odd face.

"Ten months." All Might and Midoriya answered simultaneously.

"Ok, one, creepy." The cloning pro started. "Two EXCUSE ME WHAT?!"

A lot of things were quickly making more and more sense in people's heads.

 **"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?"**

 **"Well yeah, of course. It's where you went, so it has to be the best school around, right?"**

 **The greenette clenched his hand with a small smile.**

 **"It's a long shot, but I'm going to shoot for the moon."**

 **"You gotta lotta spirit fanboy!"**

 **The smile seemed to brighten at the compliment.**

An aww came from one of the girls, no one was sure who.

 **"But! As I mentioned before, heroing is not easy to do without a quirk!"**

"If by mentioned you mean completely shattered a child's dream and told them it was outright impossible and not just unlikely despite not knowing how that answer would affect them, sure." Gran Torino muttered quietly. The skinny blonde just shrunk in his seat.

 **All Might looked into the distance while Midoriya looked up to him.**

 **"It's not fair, but it's the reality. U.A is also the hardest school to be admitted to so…."**

 **Izuku ran forward a couple of steps.**

 **"That means I have to get prepared really fast. U.A's entrance exam is in ten months!"**

 **Suddenly All Might was seen tapping a pile of papers he seemed to magically gain from nowhere.**

 **"Not to worry kid! I've got you covered with the help of my handy 'aim to pass American dream plan!'"**

 **The writing on the sheets was shown, outlining the schedule for the boy to follow.**

"BWAHHAAHAHA OH MY GOD!" Present Mic burst out laughing, some of the other teachers joined him or had face palmed but no one matched up the radio presenters reaction. "You're such a freakin westaboo oh my god this is great!"

It took quite a few minutes for the main to calm down, thoroughly caught off-guard, All Might's face going the same shade of red Izuku's might if he found himself in a girls room.

 **"Follow this to the letter and the beach should be cleaned up just in time! I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it."**

"Every aspect? That's an exaggeration right?" Mina questioned hopefully. Izuku snorted.

 **"Even my sleep is scheduled…."**

"Every. Single. Aspect."

Multiple people noticeably paled.

 **All Might suddenly slid into frame rather comically, seemingly stage whispering to the greenette.**

 **"If I'm being honest this is going to be super hard, think you're up to it?"**

 **A nervous smile graced the teens face as the paper shook in his hand.**

 **"Yeah, sure I am…..I have to work way harder than anyone else to get in, so what choice do I have? Right?"**

"Oh, right before I forget, I'll send a copy of the soundtracks to your dorm rooms when their built." Sarah commented as she drew in the air with a tiny bolt of energy.

"Our….dorm rooms?" One of the students questioned and the girl just grinned.

"Give it a couple of seasons."

 **Drums suddenly kicked in and Midoriya could be heard as the camera panned to the sky. "And so, my ten months of hell began."**

"Ominous but HECK YEAH TRAINING MONTAGE." Kirishima cheered happily, eliciting a few eye rolls.

Izuku grinned brightly but uneasily. He knew he'd be chewed out a little for his going off schedule. To be able to see all he did without the pain would be nice.

 **The first shot to appear was off Midoriya trying to drag a set of lockers, feet pushing into the sand with All Might's skinny form cheering him on.**

 **"Come on, put your back into it young Midoriya!"**

 **Next was the boy running with a tire in his arms.**

 **"I'm using different muscle groups depending on the size and shape of the trash I'm holding."**

"Oh so that's how it's training you…" Momo muttered aloud.

 **"Let's go, let's go! The clock is ticking and ten months will be over before you know it"**

 **Suddenly he face planted.**

 **"DON'T YOU GIVE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO BEYOND!"**

"Plus ultra!" The entire room minus Inko and Gran Torino chanted instinctively before trading looks, and breaking into fits of giggles and groans.

 **Midoriya quickly got back on his feet and ran.**

 **The shot then became that of Aldera junior high, first showing the entrance before appearing inside the class room. The teacher was talking about quirks while the camera moved back, suddenly revealing a haggard looking Midoriya.**

"Oh wow you look….."

"Like shit." Izuku said without hesitation, catching everyone off-guard. Inko didn't know what to say to her innocent baby suddenly swearing. "Sorry, just…remembering exactly how I felt as well."

"Wow that training was rough then, if you of all people would swear over it."

"Ten months of hell was not an exaggeration."

 **"So….tired but….I gotta focus."**

 **His empty notebook was shown, with a title at the top. 'Proposed Independent training Menu.'**

All Might just shook his head and some people groaned lightly, realizing quicker than others what their friend was about to do.

 **"It would be better if I could finish a week before the exam, that means I've only got two hundred and ninety four days left. If I take recovery periods into account, then assuming I'll be resting two days between each hard work out-"**

 **Suddenly the shot cut to his mouth to reveal he had started talking aloud.**

 **"That gives me about 98 days of actual training even at my most efficient."**

"You went off an All Might approved workout? That's…" Satou struggled to find the right word.

"Stupid." Aizawa said without missing a beat. Izuku nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"I was gonna say ballsy but yeah." Satou admitted quietly. Izuku deflated slightly, knowing the criticism to be true made it worse to hear aloud.

Yaoyorozu of all people seemed too notice and quickly added her own comment. "You have to admit his quick maths was impressive their though."

Everyone nodded to that.

 **The mutter void from the beginning of the episode encapsulated him again while his classmates were shown to be staring at him shocked he would talk over the teacher.**

 **"I can get in around five hours every morning and night so that's four hundred and ninety hours, also I'll need to make sure I'm hitting every muscle group, need to pay attention to the type of work I'm doing on the beach every day, I could start sneaking in extra workouts-"**

 **At this point it became mostly intelligible and the teacher could be seen moving his hand via some rubber body quirk**

A few giggles were gained from that.

 **"Hey! Midoriya!"**

 **The hand karate chopped the greenette's head hard, enough that the boy was knocked out of shock.**

A few audible snarls were heard from the back of the room.

"No teacher has any business laying their hands on a student to quiet them at all." Gran Torino said with a glower. "Especially not so violently."

None of the other teachers said anything but all seemed similarly displeased. All Might whistled innocently, hoping none of his own hits on Midoriya were ever too harsh without him realizing.

Inko sighed sadly.

"I wish I could say that's the worst a teachers done." She muttered, and Aizawa saw red.

 **"Did you hear him? Klutz!"**

'Bitch!' Jirou thought in reply but didn't say it aloud, she doubted she'd get the same pass the greenette got a couple moments ago.

 **"Idiot….."**

 **The rest of the class just sniggered while the camera zoomed in on an uninterested Bakugou.**

 **A scene of a bright blue sky was shown next. Izuku ran down the beach wile All Might watched, it then cut to a shot of the boy's sneaker as he visibly strained to push something. It turned out to be a tire with it's metal cap still present.**

 **Next he was seen running as All Might cheered him on.**

 **The next shot the music began to peak as he was shown talking about the diet outlined with his mom, an adorable look upon his face. He was then shown eating it before a clock appeared in the dark, revealing it to now be night time.**

 **Izuku was seen studying in a robe and…**

 **"SWITCH OUT AN ENEMY, IT DOESN'T GO WELL."**

Jirou and Kirishima, the most musical and most gym happy students felt grins split across their faces at the music. So that's why Sarah had offered to send it out.

 **Izuku was then shown pushing yet another set of lockers, All Might then giving him another plan.**

 **"I will believe in what I've been working on."**

 **The next shot was of Izuku trying to lift a weight too big for him and All Might rushing to stop him.**

"Got over-enthusiastic, Midobro?" Kirishima teased lightly with a grin. "Done that a few times myself."

 **"Do what you like, just give me one thing"**

 **Izuku struggled to do push-ups while sweat rolled off his head.  
"I see the future, don't miss out now"**

'He's really going all at it.'

 **Next he was half-asleep in class, the boy in front of him giving a disgusted look.**

"Sadly that part would of happened regardless of his change, the time limit made the training even more brutal than mine and I didn't exactly have it easy." All Might commented. Gran Torino actually shuddered at the thought.

 **"Hero is in my heart, hero is in your heart"**

 **Inko looked on shocked as Izuku scarfed down his meal, then asked for another.**

"I've actually took to using those diets you outlined in your plan, All Might." Inko said with a finger to her chin. "Of course without the exercise, I'm getting a little more rotund then I'd like."

The blonde chuckled quietly.

 **"I don't care what other people say"**

 **He then went for a run in the night.  
"I can be a hero, you can be a hero"  
The suns glare hit the camera as Midoriya kneeled beside a barrel before suddenly throwing up.**

"Understandable but also ewww…." Mina said, gagging. A few people made similar noises. Midoriya just shrugged.

 **"If you wanna make it, just try hard"**

 **Izuku's feet dragged through the mud as he tried to push a broken down truck. All Might just sighed and shook his head.**

"I have two questions, one, how in god's name did a truck get on the beach?!" Iida asked and the others shrugged, unsure themselves. "Two, what exactly did you hope to accomplish trying to push a truck Midoriya?"

"Honestly I can't remember what I was thinking at a lot of moments here…."

 **"I know I'll resurface you!"**

 **All Might watched Midoriya swim next, in his muscle form wearing a tight-fitting red and white swimmers outfit.**

"I FOUND WALLY!" Izuku suddenly shouted, catching everyone off-guard except All Might who suddenly buffed up with a look of irritation.

"WALDO!"

"WALLY!"

" O, WALDO!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else questioned and the two looked around while All Might deflated, narrowly avoiding a thwack from Recovery Girl.

"Sorry, in-joke from our time training."

 **Izuku made fast stroked back and forward. Suddenly a group of girls appeared behind them, a quick flash then showed All Might revelling in the attention while Izuku continued to swim.**

"Wow. Just, wow." Was all anyone could say. All Might had the sense to look somewhat ashamed but he moved to defend himself.

"Well I could hardly let anyone know I was training young Midoriya."

"I'm sure." Aizawa deadpanned.

 **Izuku was then shown lifting weights in-doors, putting a microwave or something similar into a truck outside and finally using a clenching tool while in school.**

"He found a way to sneak in exercising during school. Of course he did." Aizawa muttered unamused.

Bakugou cursed the fact he hadn't thought of that.

 **Midoriya was then shown physically carrying All Might across the beach for a piggy back ride. The screen then faded to black as the music closed out**

"Holy crap…." Someone muttered.

"Yeah, that's impressive." Aizawa admitted.

Izuku could swear he heard Mina muttering something about wanting a piggy back ride now…..Dammit he had to offer her one once this ordeal was all done now wouldn't he?

Suddenly a note fluttered in front of him and he took it, surprised to see it having his exact thought on it. It hadn't been subtle and everyone was now looking at him. Sarah then spoke up, drawing the attention away.

"Entirely forgot to mention, whenever you think of something you'll need or want to do following this situation when you all return home, a note will appear for the first thought and update for any subsequent ones."

"Useful." Midoriya muttered, having no idea the piggy back apocalypse he had doomed himself to upon their return, as the other girls would simply get jealous and want piggy back rides of their own. Sarah grinned, fully aware of his fate.

 **Izuku could be heard struggling as the camera panned along, the tree's indicating it had to be sometime in autumn with the color and the piles of leaves on the ground. Izuku was carrying a microwave in his hands as All Might lead the way on a Segway.**

 **The back of the boy's head was then shown as the camera began to tilt and the world became off-color, a disorienting noise loudly blaring over his strained noises.**

"Uh oh…." Sero muttered.

 **A crash noise was heard and All Might stopped before, turning around to check on his successor. He sighed and turned fully once he took in what had happened.**

 **Izuku laid flat on the ground, splayed out and the microwave off to the side.**

"And that is why you don't change your health plans without consulting a professional." The present All Might said as he crossed his arms. His serious demeanour was quickly undercut by recovery girl's cries of 'Hypocritical oaf'

 **"Hey, hey kid! Look alive now, you've only got three months left, what are you gonna give up after all this work? Want to flush it all down the toilet and take it easy?"**

 **Izuku slowly tried to scramble forward but seemed to be struggling to move. All Might's face suddenly became one of worry as he witnessed this.**

 **"You're overworked…..The Aim to Pass American Dream Plan was designed with your body in mind, it was fine-tuned to ensure your progress was swift but manageable, which means you haven't been following it properly-"**

 **Izuku struggled to breathe on the ground, hands grasping into the dirt.**

 **"You're overdoing things! That's going to have the opposite effect on your body from what we want!"**

 **"I have to work harder…."**

"Izuku….." Uraraka muttered, not realizing she was using the boy's first name. Said boy froze up a little but he couldn't say he disliked it.

 **"…Or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants."**

 **Izuku slowly struggled to push himself up. All might's face turned to one of shock.**

 **"I don't just want to get into U.A….I want…..to excel."**

 **He dragged himself forward, despite his condition, a testament to his will.**

 **"I want….to be like you!"**

 **He slowly managed to pull himself up and look at his mentor, tears in his eyes, face determined.**

 **"I want…to be the greatest hero in the world. So I'll keep on trying until I have what it takes to do that!"**

"That kid is just one endless supply of expectation shattering's, isn't he?" Aizawa asked rhetorically as he leaned back. If In his own private thoughts, he was proud to call the boy one of his students, well that was nobodies business but his.

 **All Might looked down at him as the background turned into red speed lines, the pro moved by the boy's words. A flashback suddenly occurred to the second episode, where Izuku was talking to the man during their first meeting, except he seemed calmer.**

 **"I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be just like you!"**

 **All Might's voice was heard, but his mouth didn't move.**

 **"Got to hand it to the kid, he's given a lot of thought to the future."**

 **Suddenly the blonde bulked up and he picked up the greenette by his clothes, shaking him slightly.**

 **"That fighting spirit is what I like about you fan boy! It serves you well! I do get your concerns, that said, now is not the time to go and rush progress! Fear not! I can get you back on track! Leave it to this old man to adjust your plan!"**

 **"You're not….old….All Might."**

 **The blonde just responded with a large bout of laughter.**

"Wait, how old ARE you, All Might?" Asked Todoroki, either oblivious or uncaring of the rudeness of the question. Fortunately All Might didn't seem to care.

"Trade secret my boy! You've had much more revealed than most people, let me keep some secrecy-"

"He's in his fifties, likely 56." Izuku said casually as he sipped some juice he had gained from seemingly nowhere. The skinny blonde pouted more like a petulant child than an esteemed professional.

"Why, my boy?"

"Revenge for the swimming scene."

"Entirely fair, I suppose."

 **A tree could be seen in the night, leaves completely gone as the sound of a car door being shut was heard. All Might was shown walking from a truck he seemingly arrived in with writing on the screen revealing the date to be February 26.**

 **Midoriya could be heard narrating.**

 **"And suddenly, it was the morning of the exam."**

"It…You…."

"But…..then…"

Everyone muttered between themselves at that before Todoroki of all people turned to the greenette, shocked. "You didn't get your powers until the exam?"

Midoriya nodded, absent-mindedly rubbing the arm he broke during the ordeal.

Iida then looked down ashamed, not meeting the greenette's eyes. "I must apologise, profusely. Had I known…"

Midoriya placed his hand on the blue haired teens shoulder with a soft smile. "It's fine, I forgave you ages ago."

 **"AHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Woah what the, you ok dude?!" Kirishima asked, blinking in surprise at the sudden scream. Midoriya just blushed as he remembered the moment his emotions all came pouring into him.

 **All Might looked up to the source of the noise with a look of confusion. The camera cut to a large mound of trash and panned up, revealing Izuku on top screaming his lungs into disrepair.**

 **All Might's eyes widened in shock as the sun began to rise. The camera cut to Izuku still screaming as the camera zoomed into his sweating, shirtless form.**

"Wow dude…." From Jirou, that was the only comment anyone could think to make. Seeing Izuku of all people screaming into the sky was just…weird.

 **All Might took a few steps forward as his look of shock remained.**

 **"Hey hey hey, holy crap kid-"**

 **A sweeping shot of the beach was shown as All Might's own theme played in the background, it was plain as day that Midoriya had cleaned up every last scrap, the trash heap he stood upon merely needing to be collected.**

 **"-You even cleaned up outside the area I told you too. Seriously, there's no one spec of trash left on this beach!"**

He what?!

Not for the first time and not for the last, Izuku was being stared at by everyone, jaws agape. He just chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "No sense in a half-done job, right?"

Uraraka felt the odd urge to swoon. Before anyone could say anything the past All Might said exactly what they were thinking more or less.

 **"Holy….Stinking…SUPER CRAP!"**

 **The blonde buffed up at the final two words. Midoriya then began to tumble backwards, falling off the mound of garbage, only to be caught by the pro.**

 **"Excellent work!"**

 **Midoriya gave his mentor a weak smile.**

 **"I finished everything….All Might…..I did it….Do you think you're ready now?"**

"I feel like that's arguable. No offense Deku." Uraraka said but the boy just grinned nervously.

"In all fairness, we were mostly aiming for it not to kill me immediately on getting them." He defended. "Not to mention at that point, I didn't exactly have a say in getting any more training in."

"Wait didn't you say something about the actual transfer being worse than the training?" Hagakure suddenly remembered and everyone else then also turned to look at him surprised. "What's worse than those ten months."

"I mean in a relative scale, maybe that was a bit much on the exaggeration but…..you'll see." Was the only answer Midoriya provided. The actual transfer he did not want to think about any longer than he needed to.

 **"Yeah, you did good kid. I gotta say I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond! Look at this."**

 **The blonde held a phone that looked tiny in his massive palms, a picture of the greenette on it.**

 **"Huh, what's this?"**

 **"You, crying ten months ago! Look how far you've come!"**

 **A panning shot went down the boy's body, showing of his normally hidden muscles and strong physique.**

There were various reactions, most of the boy's grinned in appreciation of their friends hard work, some of the girls tried not to blush to hard, Uraraka desperately tried to not let her nosebleed show.

Inko felt her pride swell but also snickered quietly seeing the reactions of them all. No one saw the note manifest in front of her with a single instruction on it.

'Invite the girls over to embarrass Izuku.'

If a mother couldn't tease her child, who could?

 **"Such improvement! There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it's starting to look like you can do it!"**

 **Izuku slowly lifted his hand up to look at it as he trembled. He sniffled lightly.**

 **"All Might….do I deserve this? Are you sure? You put so much time and energy into helping me, how did I end up so lucky?"**

 **The blonde just laughed as his thoughts were heard.**

 **"You're really worried about that after all this time?"**

 **The pro placed a hand on his protégés shoulder.**

 **"It was your hard work that did this, not mine! Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!"**

 **"Yes sir!"**

Most people in the room unconsciously leant forward in their seat a little. This was it, the moment their friend/student had been unfairly robbed of so long ago.

 **All Might plucked a hair from his head and held it between his fingers as he talked.**

 **"Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky, and deserving. One is an accident, the other a reward, never get the two mixed up!"**

"Quite an eloquent statement All Might." Nedzu commented as he sipped his tea.

 **"Take that to heart young man! This gift, you earned it with your own valiant efforts."**

 **The greenette's eyes widened before they set into a look of determination and his fist clenched.**

 **"And so, I held out my weak quirkless hands…**

 **All might held out his own hand, the strand of hair still firmly held there.**

 **"….and grabbed the future."**

 **"Eat this!"**

Silence encapsulated the room.

No one knew how to react.

Some gagged after a moment, other just looked around confused.

"All might, you were kidding right? Midoriya, you didn't actually have to eat that, right?!" Asked Mina as she looked between the too. Izuku's face of disgust was all the answer anyone needed.

"He literally wasn't kidding when he said it was harder to stomach." All Might mentioned from above.

"But why like that!?" Someone asked with a gag.

 **All Might rubbed the back of his head at Izuku's confused face, while the camera panned away from them towards the stairs.**

 **"To inherit my power-set you need to swallow some of my dna, that's how it works!"**

Oh. OH.

"Yeah, all things considered, I think we should all just be happy it was hair and swiftly move on."

"Agreed."

 **"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!"**

 **The camera started to zoom in on Midoriya's shoes.**

 **"Come on, there's no time! You'll be late for the exam! EAT, EAT, EAAATTTT!"**

 **"Ahhh!"**

"So….how did you imagine it then?" Asked Tokoyami, trying not to think about what Midoriya was definitely eating in the shot.

"For some reason even I don't know, I was thinking some kind of…..well energy transfer if that makes sense. Like I'd have to my place my hand in his, there'd be a glow and that would be it. Honestly don't know why though."

"Ha! If only it were that simple, young Midoriya. If only."

 **The intermission cards played.**

 **The entrance of U.A was seen, with text showing it to now be 8:40 a.m that same day.**

 **"Made it just in time."**

 **Izuku could be seen panting slightly as he walked down towards the school.**

 **"I was so worried about missing the exam, I didn't get a chance to test out my new power."**

"Wait so that means…The first time you used them…oh wow…." Uraraka was shocked, and the one or two other students who had been in the greenette's group shared similar looks of wonderment. At her realization, the brunette leaned her head onto Midoriya's shoulders with a giddy smile, failing to note his reddening face.

Said teen meanwhile had melted into his seat a little, embarrassment hitting him. He had just remembered what was about to happen with the brunette beside him, not his proudest moment on reflection.

 **"** ** _Eat this!"_**

 **"I swallowed the hair but I don't feel any different."**

Everyone cringed at that. That could not have been pleasant at all.

 **"Stupid Deku…."**

 **Izuku turned around surprised, to see Bakugou stalking past with his hands in his pockets.**

 **"Kacchan…."**

 **"Get out of my way now before I set you on fire,"**

 **The greenette started flailing at the threat, frightened.**

 **"O-oh h-hey let's just d-do our best out t-there ok!? Good luck!"**

 **The blonde just stomped past.**

Gran Torino frowned. "If no one else is going to say it, I will. He never should have been allowed into a top hero school like U.A if that was his temperament during the exam."

Nezu rubbed his paws together in thought. "While young mister Bakugou has quite good grades, I do admit his personality is worse than I had originally thought it to be. Perhaps we can help him after this ordeal but we absolutely must consider some type of more thorough background check for future exams."

 **Midoriya turned confused to watch his once friend walk off. Two other random applicants could be seen talking about him.**

 **"I think that's the kid who withstood the sludge villain, his name is Bakugou, right?"**

 **"Yeah, he's the real deal."**

 **The camera zoomed in as Midoriya's thoughts could be heard.**

 **"Ever since that day….Kacchan's been taking it easier on me."**

 **He sighed, slouching.**

 **"I guess I was just scared out of habit."**

Pretty much everyone frowned at that. He shouldn't have been scared in the first place.

 **The world faded to a blue background as the teen seemed to sparkle slightly.**

 **"I'm not defenceless anymore though, I have to remember all the work I put in! Thanks to All Might, I'm finally going to be able to become a hero!"**

"Yeah!" Mina, Hagakure and Uraraka cheered. The greenette was starting to notice a pattern with the three girls specifically seeming to cheer him on the most.

 **The boy was then shown tripping over his own feet and plummeting to the ground.**

 **"Or I'll just die."**

A few giggles came from that.

"You gave up so quickly." Midnight chuckled, trying to keep her composure.

 **He never hit the ground, instead stopping halfway with a dumb look on his face. The camera zoomed out to reveal the boy was floating in the air, a girl with brown hair holding onto him.**

 **"Heh, are you ok?"**

"URARAKA!" Most of the class cheered, seeing the girl, who blushed at the reaction but beamed bright.

 **"Woah woah!"**

 **Instead of answering verbally the greenette flailed in the air, freaking out. The girl just giggled before setting him down. She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.**

 **"I stopped you with my quirk, sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."**

"Thanks for that by the way."

"You paid it back more than enough later so no need to say thanks but your welcome."

 **Izuku stared silently, dumbfounded.**

 **"Isn't this all like….way nerve racking?!"**

 **He merely stuttered in response.**

 **"Well guess I'll see ya inside! Bye!"**

 **With that she turned and walked off, leaving Izuku standing there still dazed.**

Inko placed her palm into her face before anything even occurred on screen. She knew how awkward her son could be.

 **"Holy wow I talked to a girl."**

Yup. Inko sighed sadly, it wasn't his fault.

Most everyone was actually seeming pretty uncomfortable as they all realized why Izuku had such a reaction. A lot of things about him that seemed funny stemmed from a much less comedic place.

 **A arrow pointed to his head as he laughed a little crazily, text reading "Didn't actually talk."**

That got a few brief giggled while the present day Midoriya hid behind his hands, not wanting to look at anyone.

Uraraka tried to comfort him a little with a hand on his shoulder.

 **A sign was shown inside, reading 'U.A High School Hero Course, Exam Orientation.'**

 **Inside a couple of lights flicked and a muffled rock song could be heard as Present Mic's voice was heard.**

 **"What's up, U.A candidates? Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!"**

 **Silence.**

The present day 1-A was a little giggly at this, remembering the various attempts the man had made to get them to react.

"To be fair, I don't know why you expected anyone trying to get accepted into a prestige school would do something that would typically get them in trouble." Thirteen said, picking at a loose thread on their cushion.

 **"Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is going to go down ok? Are you Readayy?!"**

 **Silence.**

Even Aizawa snorted at the second instance.

 **"Oh my goodness it's the voice hero Present Mic! So cool!"**

 **Midoriya had his hands to his mouth, looking excited. Bakugou sat beside him, a bored frown upon his face.**

"Didn't take you long to start nerding out, huh?" Jirou teased and the boy just sighed.

 **"I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so cool all the U.A. teachers are all-"**

 **"Why don't you shut up?"**

"Why don't you learn not to be a jerk." Uraraka commented quietly, ignoring the blonde's quiet growl in response.

"Glad to see I got a loyal listener in the crowd!" Present Mic laughed, giving his student a grin. "Though now I gotta wonder if ya ever called in!"

"Once, didn't get through." The greenette shrugged quietly and the man groaned before smirking.

"Well, guess we gotta change that!"

 **"Like you're application said, today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip, urban settings! After I drop the mic, you'll head to your specified battle centre! Sound good?"**

 **Midoriya and Bakugou could be seen holding cards, inspecting the information on them as the music cut out for more silence.**

 **"I see. There splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends."**

 **It cut to show the information on the greenette's card, along with a very dopey picture of said teen.**

"That's quite the smile you got there dude." Kirishima snickered and Midoriya scratched the back of his neck.

Iida was silent, frowning. He'd always been a stickler for the rules but even he could acknowledge he sometimes went overboard in enforcing them, something he was getting better at realising with time.

This was before he'd begun to relax though, and with the knowledge he now possessed he could only feel ashamed for how he had treated the boy.

 **"Yeah, you're right. Our examinee numbers are one after the other but we're assigned to different battle centres…."**

 **"Get your eyes off my card."**

The class just let out a collective annoyed sigh at this point, irritating the blonde.

 **"Damn. I was really looking forward to crushing you."**

"Guess it worked out well for Midoriya that they weren't paired together then." Gran Torino commented as he shook his head. Nezu frowned.

"That was quite a recent change as well…."

 **"Alright listen up! There's three types of faux villains at every battle centre, you'll earn points based on their level of difficulty so choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo! But check it! Attacking other students is a U.A no no, ya dig?"**

 **"Excuse me, sir but I have a question!"**

The students who hadn't been at that particular entrance exam (there were three, held throughout the week in case of unexpected circumstances) grinned as they recognized the voice.

Those who had been present however frowned, having only just remembered Iida's interruption that day. Jirou in particular, surprisingly, found herself gritting her teeth but for good reason.

 **"Hit me!"**

 **"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. material, it is shameful! We are exemplary students, we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do!"**

"Wow, Iida, you even lecture teachers before you're accepted in?" Kaminari laughed, before noting the expressions on the people who had been present. "Uh, what's up with you guys?"

"I…. made an error." Iida said, not elaborating further. "Again, even if you forgive me, I cannot apologize enough."

"Oh god, what did you do?"

 **Iida twirled in his spot and pointed right at Midoriya, still glaring.**

 **"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair."**

 **Midoriya pointed at himself, confused, confirming it was him who was being called out.**

 **"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us."**

 **"Sorry!"**

There was silence for a moment, then to everyone's surprise a familiar pair of earjacks shot out and smacked the class president upside the head. "Ow!"

"Ah! Jirou, don't! I already forgave him!" Midoriya called but the frog girl shook her head.

"Still, prez, you shouldn't call someone out so publicly like that. Especially on something like that." She berated, sounding genuinely irritated despite not being as close to Midoriya. "You have no idea what his previous circumstances were, for all you knew it could have been an actual condition he couldn't help. Not to mention, you couldn't judge from those, what, ten minutes? Whether he was taking it seriously without knowing him. Not to mention, I was just two rows along and even with my hearing I could barely hear him, so you sure you weren't lacking attention yourself."

"Jirou-" Midoriya's face lit up red at the girl's unexpected defence of him but Iida held up his hands, stopping his friend and nodding.

"No, Midoirya, she's right. I won't deny I took my desire to do everything properly much to far during the entrance exam. I presumed to know you and your intentions multiple times when I shouldn't have and was most definitely in the wrong." The blue haired teen sighed. "This was not the last of my short sightedness that day, but I am in fact glad to be called out on it, as I would do others. It was not ok."

Midoriya nodded slowly, understanding there was no arguing with Iida on this and the other members of the class seemed satisfied that the representative had learned his lesson.

"So why didn't you say anything about it Mic?" Aizawa interrogated, with a raised brow. The blonde teachers flushed and for once was quiet as he answered.

"He intimidated me."

…

"God dammit Mic."

 **Some people laughed at the greenette being called out and Present Mic brought the attention back to him.**

 **"Alright, alright, Examine #7111, thanks for calling in with your request."**

"Huh?"

"I… may have forgot I WASN'T on the radio."

" _God dammit Mic."_

 **The shadow of the zero pointer appeared on screen, as Present Mic continued to explain.**

 **"The fourth villain type is worth zero points! That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle centre, think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid."**

"Pfft, like most people could do anything but." Midoriya snorted, confusing Momo and Todoroki and eliciting reluctant laughs from the rest. The zero pointer was something they all remembered, and not fondly.

 **"It's not that it can't be beaten, but there is kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones at the top of the charts!"**

 **Iida bowed, satisfied and sat back down.**

 **"Thank you very much, please continue!"**

 **Some random people could be seen talking to one another.**

 **"Oh I get it, so they're kinda like traps you have to get by in games."**

 **"The whole thing's like a video game."**

"Yes, that was rather intentional on our part. We felt it would be the easiest way for everyone to understand, even if they missed part of the explanation for some reason." Nezu elaborated.

 **"That's all I got for you today! I'll sign off with a little present, a sample of out school motto. As general Napoleon Bonevard once laid down: 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.'"**

 **As Present Mic gave his speech the camera panned over Midoriya, iida, Uraraka and Bakugou.**

 **"Mhm, now that's a tasty soundbyte! Ya ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"**

 **Silence once again as Midoriya simply took in his paper.**

Taking pity on their English teacher, the 1-A students all chorused out together "PLUS ULTRA!"

The blonde smiled thankfully while their homeroom teacher just rolled his eyes.

 **"Good luck! Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!"**

 **The scene switched to the front of one of the battle arena's, one based upon a city district that 1-A had held their first hero class in. Information come up on screen, revealing it to be battle centre B.**

 **People muttered as they stood outside the gates, Midoriya standing at the very back of the pack. A rock theme began to play, as the bo shaked with a nervous smile.**

 **"Well, this is it. Time to put ten months of training with All Might to the test. I WILL become a hero. Just like I always dreamed."**

"Damn right you will!" Mina cheered, causing the boy to blush but grin.

 **"I won't let myself down!"**

 **With that thought, the greenette raised his hands and held them for a moment, before slapping the sides of his face to psyche himself up. As the slap sounded, the screen went black and the rock jingle finished up and lead perfectly into the calmer ending theme.**

"DANG IT!" Hagakure shouted annoyed. "I was super excited to see Midoriya doing the test as well."

"Eh, you could skip it entirely and not miss much to be honest." The boy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "The only part I really did anything was at the end."

"But that's for next episode!" Sarah interrupted, clicking her fingers to start switching over.

"If he only got his powers at the exam then that explains so much." Aizawa muttered annoyed, turning to Nezu and All Might. "And one of you two should have said SOMETHING! I can think of multiple things I could have handled better had I known at the least his quirk only just showed up!"

All might had the sense to look guilty. Before he could continue his rant, Sarah appeared before them.

"Oh, Vlad King?"

"Huh?" Suddenly a note fluttered down in front of class 1-B's homeroom teacher and he read it aloud. "Pay All Might your whole salary."

There was silence for a moment as the implication set in and then the blood manipulator groaned.

"Dammit."

Sarah giggled, as the screen flickered to life. "Now, onto episode four!"

* * *

 **A/N: End of year present for you all!~**

 **What did i say? I told y'all, NEVER cancelled! Hiatuses that can make Steven Universe jealous? Sure but cancelled? NEVER! been working on this on and off for months but it's just harder to make these than other stuff and I now manage like 7 different AU's i have to give my attention to. i still work on this when i can but it's not priorty i'm afraid.**

 **Still, never will it be cancelled!**


End file.
